mercenary king: the black fox
by mafb
Summary: part 2


Era mediodía, en la hermosa ciudad de Ventesca. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que ayudaron a Chrome a volver. Cuando llegaron a la capital, el pueblo de Ventó armó un festín en conmemoración a Chrome. Donde asistió la realeza del reino de Ventó (a excepción de la princesa), acompañada por una fiesta de bienvenida a Chrome.

Pero un mes ya paso desde esta fiesta. Ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos de esos días. Sora y Nero estaban sentados en un café, mientras Chrome llevaba a Mary y a Yuri a pasear por las tiendas, desde que llegaron Chrome ha estado enseñándole su ciudad natal a Mary, hasta tal nivel que Mary estaba encantada con la ciudad. Mientras Sora y Nero conversaban de cuáles eran sus planes.

"entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?" – Dijo Nero mientras tomaba su expreso.- "no podemos quedarnos aquí, con la guerra en camino solo nos ponemos en el medio" – al oír esto Sora comenzó a pensar

"bueno siempre podríamos trabajar como mercenarios" – dijo burlonamente. Esto enojo a Nero quien lo amenazo con golpearlo. Sora hizo como si se protegiera con los brazos- "es broma, sé muy bien que no podemos hacer eso, al fin y al cabo, mientras más nos involucremos, más probabilidad será de que nos investiguen, y no podemos dejar que sepan nuestros secretos. – dijo con una cara de serio. En ese mismo momento, ellos oyeron a Chrome, Mary y Yuri. Al verlos ellas comenzaron a gritar de felicidad. Ellas vestían con ropas nuevas. Chrome usaba una blusa blanca manga larga, una falda color roja, unas medias largas y unos zapatillas negras, y Mary vestía de un camisón largo de líneas horizontales de color rojo y negro, una falda blanca y unas zapatillas negras. Al ellas llegar a ellos, antes de ellas sentarse, le pidieron al camarero lo típico, una malteada para Chrome y dos sundae grande de fresa para Mary y Yuri.

"hola chicos" – dijo Chrome mientras se sentaba. Sus órdenes ya habían llegado. – "¿de qué estaban hablando?"- entonces Sora le explico lo que pasaba. Al oírlo Chrome le levanta sorprendida y pone ambas manos en la mesa – "¿Cómo así que se van?" – Grito sorprendida -¿Por qué se van? – Sora entonces puso una cara de sorprendido, pero rápidamente volvió a su cara de serio.

"no podemos quedarnos aquí Chrome" –dijo Sora mientras miraba su bebida- "sabes muy bien que Mary, Nero y yo no podemos involucrarnos en la guerra"- Sora entonces miro la cara de Chrome quien estaba a punto de decir algo – "Chrome nosotros no somos de este país. Aparte de que no es nuestra pelea. Nos considerarían espías de otras milicias y podríamos terminar siendo prisioneros de guerra" – esto sorprendió a Chrome la cual se dio cuenta de su error. Entonces Sora sintió que lo halaban. Al voltear vio a Mary agarrándole la camisa

"Al menos iremos al soirée de mañana, ¿verdad hermano?"- al ver que Sora no entendía de que ella hablaba Mary comenzó a explicar – "Chrome fue invitada a un soirée mañana en conmemoración al cumpleaños de la princesa y Chrome dijo que nos lle…" – pero fue interrumpida al Chrome taparle la boca con las manos. Entonces ella comenzó a sonreír avergonzada, y miro a Sora quien tenía estaba sorprendido

"bueno es que pensé sería buena idea ir a la fiesta, pensé que la pasaríamos bien"- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.- "porfa Sora, vamos al soirée. Porfa, Porfaaa. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde mi infancia"- rogaba Chrome, a lo que Mary se unió, Sora sabiendo que no podía ganar hizo como si se rindiera.

"Ahhh… ok" – dijo mientras sonreía – "supongo que Nero y yo tendremos que alquilar trajes" – pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Chrome lo detuvo – "no se preocupen nosotros les compramos unos a ustedes. Sora y Nero se miraron con cara de preocupación

…..

Eran la 8:00 de las noche del día siguiente. Llegaba una carroza frente a la mansión. De él salieron Chrome y Mary vestían en bellos vestidos. Mary vestía en un vestido de fiestas color rojo con unas coletas y unas zapatillas y Chrome tenía un vestido elegante negro y unos tacones. Luego salió Nero de la carroza vestido en un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca, pantalones elegantes negros, una corbata negra y unos zapatos negros.

"¿está segura de esto?"- pregunto Sora quien estaba en la carroza. Pero entonces Chrome comenzó a convencerlo -"ok, ok ya voy" - y salió de la carroza. El vestía con un esmoquin cerrado negro con una camisa blanca de cuello largo una corbata de lazo, pantalones elegantes negros y zapatos negros y sus ojos rojos (causa del vampirismo). Chrome estaba tan sorprendida que comenzó a sonrojarse –"¿Chrome? ¿Chrome?" – y como si se hubiese levantado de un sueño Chrome volvió a la realidad

"¡¿ah?!" – Esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más – "perdón… ¡perdón!" – pero entonces Mary le haló suavemente el vestido como forma de captarle la atención. Recordando a que vinieron ellos caminaron al portón. Al entrar vieron una sala de baile enorme cubierto de una luz de oro, todas las mujeres vestían de hermosos vestidos y los hombres vestían de trajes. Ellos entraron y vieron la pista de baile. Todos en la pista bailaban Valls con sus parejas. A los 5 minutos de haber llegado todas las luces se redujeron con excepción de las luces que apuntaban a las cima de las escalera. De él salió una hermosa chica con hermoso cabello verde claro, largo, y ojos color esmeralda. Vestía de un hermoso vestido color violeta claro y un collar de metal con una campanita y en medio de la campanita había una piedra brillante.

"¡Arietta!"- dijo Sora sorprendido. Chrome lo oyó y se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el anunciador real toco la trompeta en símbolo de atención

"¡Atención! ¡Damas y caballeros! La princesa Arietta Ventesca va a dar su entrada"- a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Arietta comenzó a bajar elegantemente las escaleras. Al bajar dio una reverencia en símbolo de saludo, cuando termino todos continuaron con la fiesta. Entonces muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarla, pero mientas ella agradecía a las personas, ella parecía buscar a alguien. Cuando al fin la dejaron sola ella se acercó al anunciador.

"Johnson, ¿sabes dónde está mi padre?"- pregunto Arrieta sonriendo pero al oír que su padre no pudo venir por causa de la guerra ella se entristezco, el mayordomo le pidió perdón pero ella, con una sonrisa triste, le dijo – "no hay problema, gracias por su preocupación" – decepcionada ella fue a caminar fue al balcón.

….

"oye Sora ¿quieres bailar?"- pregunto Chrome sonriendo. Sora asintió y fue con Chrome a bailar con ella. Chrome estaba muy feliz mientras bailaban. Había pasado una hora y, Chrome y Sora seguían bailando, hasta que Mary agarro a Chrome para que fueran a comer, con una cara hipnotizada, ya que la mesa estaba llena de dulces y postres. Chrome entonces se fue con Mary quien estaba muy emocionada y Nero se fue al bar.

Cuando se fueron Sora fue hasta el balcón donde se encontró con Arietta quien estaba mirando el cielo y vio una lágrima caer. Sora se acercó, lo cual al ella oírlo la espanto mirando hacia atrás - ¿Qué hace una bella dama sola en el balcón cuando todas las personas disfrutan de las fiesta?" – dijo Sora. Luego de sorprenderse, Arietta tomo su posición de princesa

"¿Quién eres? si es que puedo preguntar" – dijo Arietta mientras miraba al joven misterioso. Ella nunca había visto a ese joven, pero sin embargo ella sentía que lo conocía- "¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Arietta con curiosidad. Sora entonces se acercó a borde donde se apoyó y comenzó a mirar a la luna

"mi nombre es Sora, soy amigo de Chrome" – dijo Sora mientras se volteaba a ella y se recostaba en el muro- "pero no vine a presentarme. Quisiera saber porque estabas llorando" – al oír esto Arietta se sorprendió e intento actuar como si no fuera verdad, Sora entonces sonrió levemente – "no intentes negarlo. Tal vez puedas ocultar tu tristeza, detrás de una sonrisa falsa" – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y con la mano toco su cara, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar luego cuando separo la mano le enseño una gota -"pero no puedes ocultar tus lágrimas" – al notar eso Arietta volvió a poner su cara triste – "¿Qué te pasa?" – termino preguntando Sora

"mi padre no pudo venir a la fiesta" – dijo tristemente Arietta – desde que comenzó la guerra no he podido ver a mi padre, y lo extraño mucho – Sora la miro con atención y luego

"jajajajaaja" – comenzó a reír Sora. Esto sorprendió a Arietta quien dejo de estar triste – "¿por eso estas triste? ¿En serio piensas que él no quiso estar aquí? Para él lo más importante en el mundo eres tú. – Dijo Sora – "por eso para él es tan necesario acabar la guerra. Para poder estar contigo" – dijo y esto sorprendió a Arietta, la cual comenzó a llorar de la felicidad.

"si, tienes razón" – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – "gracias."- y lo miro a la cara. Pero por alguna razón ella seguía sintiendo que lo conocía, pero no creía que era vedad. Sora entonces miro a su collar

"ese collar no parece uno que usaría una princesa" – dijo Sora mientras lo analizaba- "está hecho de metal y la piedra es solo una piedra pulida" - dijo mientras miraba la piedra – "no es algo muy lujoso que digamos."

"lo sé"-dijo Arietta mirando su collar sonriendo levemente – "pero es el único recuerdo que tengo de un viejo amigo mío" – dijo mientras lo apretaba con tristeza – "se parecía a ti, pero el falleció hace 12 años" – dijo tristemente. Pero luego ella miro la sala de baile y dio una sonrisa – "bueno sir. Sora ya que eres muy bueno hablando, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres bailando" – a lo que Sora asintió.

….

Llegaron a la pista de baile, ahí todo el mundo comenzó a mirar a Arietta quien estaba entrando con Sora. Sora y Arietta entonces se agarraron y comenzaron a bailar vals. Todos los miraban pero la que estaba más sorprendida fue Chrome, quien al borde de las lágrimas se fue al jardín. Ahí Chrome se encontró unos nobles fumando quienes la rodearon.

"¿Qué hace una bella dama por aquí? ¿Acaso quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros?" – pregunto uno de los nobles. Y comenzaron a agarrarla

"¿Qué están haciendo? suéltenme" – pero cuando estuvieron de tocarla, Sora y Nero los golpearon hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Luego Sora la ayudo a levantarse pero Chrome forzó su brazo para soltarse – "no me agarres doble cara"- dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Sora se iba a disculpar (aunque él no sabía porque) pero uno de los nobles se levanto

"malditos, ¿Quiénes creen que son?"- grito el noble enojado con un ojo morado- "tu" – dijo apuntando a Sora – "como te atreves a tocar la cara de un noble como tú, maldito plebeyo" – dijo mientras desvainaba su espada. Pero antes de poder amenazarlo, Arietta llego buscando a Sora y el guardo su espada, entonces el noble se fue y Arietta llegó, haciendo que Chrome se enojara y pisara a Sora – "¡Ahhh! Chrome eso duele. ¿Por qué me pisas?" – pero entonces Chrome se volteo enojada.

"Chrome ¿te pasa algo?" – pregunto Arietta la cual estaba preocupada. Pero entonces Chrome piso a Sora de nuevo. Sorprendiendo a Arietta – "¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar a otro lugar?" - dijo mientras la jalaba levemente hacia su habitación

….

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ellas se sentaron en la cama de Arietta. Chrome seguía echando humo por el enojo. Pero entonces Arietta cogió un cepillo de cabello y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello. Chrome seguía muy enojada

"Wow hace mucho tiempo que no vienes aquí" – dijo Arietta con una sonrisa mientras le cepillaba su hermoso cabello rojizo, Arietta no entendía porque estaba tan enojada- ¿Qué pasa contigo Chrome?" – pregunto al fin. Chrome entonces se calmó un poco pero seguía muy enojada

"es que, es que, es que tú y Sora se llevan muy bien" – dijo al fin Chrome con un tono de decepcionada – "en la fiesta ustedes parecían estar tan felices juntos" – esto hizo reír a Arietta lo cual sorprendió a Chrome

"¿en serio crees eso?" – Dijo Arietta – "yo ni lo conozco bien. Aparte el vino a ayudarme pero mientras bailábamos, lo único de lo que él me hablaba era de ustedes, especialmente tu" – este comentario sorprendió a Chrome haciéndola sonrojar. Arietta entonces noto lo que estaba realmente pasando, soltó el cabello de Chrome y con ambas manos se tapó la boca – "no puede ser, ¿Estás enamorado de él?" – Al oír esto Chrome se sonrojo y comenzó a decir que no mientras estaba sonrojada – "si estás enamorado de él, ¿Cómo se siente?" – Chrome entonces puso una cara de decepcionada

"no, importa lo que siento, al fin y al cabo, él y yo no podemos estar juntos" – dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas. Arietta entonces puso una cara de que no entendía. Pero entonces Chrome recordó – "Arietta tenemos que bajar, al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños, y las personas se estarán preguntando donde estas"

"si, tienes razón" – dijo Arietta

….

Ellas bajaron a la sala de baile, donde todos esperaban a Arietta para partir el pastel. Al llegar Chrome busco a Sora quien la estaba esperando junto con Mary

"Sora" – sonrió Chrome, pero luego recordó que le había pisado y se avergonzó – "perdón Sora, no debí pisarte, perdón" – pero al ver que Sora seguía sonriendo ella se calmó, luego ellos vieron como Arietta cortaba el pastel y comieron sus pedazos

….

Ya era media noche. Estaban Sora y los demás estaban en el jardín. Cuando de repente llega Arietta. Pero antes de que ella llegara a ellos. Un grupo de personas se acercaron a Sora. El líder del grupo vestía de un esmoquin lleno de medallas cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y ojos marrones

"¿acaso es él?" –pregunto el líder mientras miraba a Sora, quien estaba confundido, del grupo salió uno de los hombres a los cuales Sora y Nero vencieron y dijo que sí. El líder entonces saco su espada la cual era una espada estocada y amenazo a Sora en el cuello. Esto no sorprendió a Sora quien estaba serio. Pero sorprendió a Arietta, Mary y a Chrome – "¿así que esta basura fue el que los venció a ustedes?"- y miro detalladamente a Sora – "¿Cómo un plebeyo como tu puede vencer a un noble?"

"Tal vez porque no es muy bueno peleando" – esto enfureció al noble el cual pego la espada a su cuello e hizo que sangrara un poco. Pero luego cuando Arietta se acercó a regañarlos, el guardo su espada sorprendido

"¡Arietta!" – Dijo sorprendido – "¿Qué haces protegiendo a esa basura? – pero Arietta no se movió. Esto enojo aún más al noble.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- dijo. Pero al ver su cara, el miro a Sora – "¡tú!"- dijo señalando a Sora – "te reto a un duelo" - dijo enojado – "mañana al atardecer, en el coliseo. ¡No faltes!"- esto sorprendió a Arietta quien lo agarro en el brazo

"Drago, para"- dijo, pero él se soltó con fuerza y se fue. Entonces Arietta miro a Sora – "¿Sora tu no vas realmente a aceptar esto? ¿Verdad?"- pero al ver que Sora levantaba los hombros en forma de que no le importaba, sorprendió a Arietta. Entonces ella miro a Chrome en busca de ayuda – "Chrome ¿tú nos vas a dejar que esto pase? ¿Verdad?"- Chrome entonces subió los hombros

"Arietta, después de tu pasas tanto tiempo con ellos te darás cuenta que ya nada te sorprenderá" – esto dejo boquiabierta a Arietta. La cual no podía creer lo que oía

…..

Era el atardecer Chrome, Sora y Arietta estaban en la habitación de preparaciones, donde Sora estaba acostado durmiendo. Esto sorprendió a Arietta y a Chrome quienes estaban preocupadas, entonces Arietta levanto a Sora quien seguía soñoliento

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Dijo Arietta enojada – "¿sabes que estás a punto de pelear contra un noble?"- pero al ver a Sora, él ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo –"¡Sora! Levántate y tomate esto en serio" – grito Arietta- "tienes que…"- pero fue interrumpida por la voz del narrador

"los competidores por favor entren al coliseo para la batalla" – dijo. Esto sorprendió a Arietta quien supo que ya no había salida para esto. Sora entonces se sentó, como si se estuviera levantando de la cama

"bueno, mejor ir a esto" – dijo Sora finalmente, mientras tomaba una de las espadas de gladiador, lo cual sorprendió a Chrome

….

Sora bajaba las escaleras, hacia una puerta. Cuando el salió, el oyó el grito de miles de personas los cuales apoyaban a Sora o a Drago. Camino un poco hasta ver a Drago mirándolo con odio. Sora entonces comenzó a mira a todos lados, mirando a las personas

"Wow, cuantas personas" – dijo mirando a las personas, pero al ver que Drago se enojaba, se concentró más en el – "bueno, ¿empezamos?" – dijo al réferi. El cual levanto sus dos banderas, en ese momento un contador comenzó. Mientras se iba reduciendo Sora y Drago comenzaron a prepararse

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… 1…..

¡PELEEN!

En ese momento, Drago ataco con su espada tan rápidamente que parecía un rayo. Todos en ese momento se sorprendieron y, Chrome cerró sus ojos. Pero al abrirlos, vio a Sora cubriéndose con la espada, sin mucho esfuerzo. Esto sorprendió a Drago, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás, pero el desapareció como la luz. Pero no importaba cuantas veces el atacase, ninguno de los golpe parecía conectar, no importaba que tan rápido fuera. Luego de un momento él se hartó y comenzó a liberar energía eléctrica. Entonces las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse, en ese momento Sora clavo la espada en el suelo. Entonces Drago ataco otra vez, pero Sora comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques, ya harto Drago comenzó a liberar tanta energía eléctrica que las nubes comenzaron a lanzar rayos. Luego, de una nube salió un rayo en forma de una lanza, la tormenta comenzó a destruir todo lo que había en el camino

"¡Lancia Tempesta!" – grito Drago mientras la lanza caía del cielo. Todos entonces comenzaron a asustarse, Chrome se paró asustada y miro fijamente a Sora el cual comenzó a sonreír maléficamente mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos. Pero justamente cuando el rayo iba a conectar… este se desvió hacia la espada que Sora había clavado en el suelo. Esto sorprendió a todas las personas, pero al que más sorprendió fue Drago

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Drago asustado, entonces Sora saco a Kurokiba y comenzó a acercase a Drago quien se cayó al suelo asustado, y cada vez que Sora se acercaba, él se asustaba más y más. Luego Sora lo amenazo con una cara sádica. Para Drago, Sora solo era una sombra con ojos rojos amenazadores, Drago temía por su vida, luego cuando Sora levanto su espada, todo el mundo suspiraron en susto, luego cuando Sora ataco Chrome cerró los ojos, asustada, pero al abrirlos vio a Drago totalmente bien (asustado) y la espada de él estaba clavada lejos del entonces ella miro a Sora quien estaba sonriendo

"yo gane" – dijo finalmente y entonces todas las personas comenzaron a gritar en admiración. Sora entonces se volteo. Drago estaba tan enojado que sacó un cuchillo e intento apuñalarlo, Sora lo noto inmediatamente y se volteo inmediatamente pero antes de poder defenderse, alguien detuvo a Drago, era un joven de al menos 23 años de edad tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello corto y verde. Vestía con una chaqueta cerrada larga blanco con verde y una capa de un lado del brazo con el símbolo de Ventó, también utilizaba unos lentes cuadriculados cortos y tenía una lanza doble el cual el cual estaba amenazando a Drago

"Ca...Capitán Garren" – dijo finalmente Drago quien estaba inmóvil, luego el capitán quito su lanza del cuello de Drago, se arregló un poco los lentes y miro a Sora

"disculpen el comportamiento de mi soldado"- dijo el capitán mientras miraba a Sora, el cual no confiaba en él y sostenía su espada con fuerza, -"mi nombre es Garren Ventesca, capitán del 1er escuadrón de las fuerzas de Ventó" – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, al oír esto Sora también sonrió pero la atmosfera era tan pesada que Drago estaba más asustado que nunca, ambos sostenían su armas como si el otro fuese atacar al otro en cualquier momento, pero entonces Mary apareció y salto a felicitar a Sora quien se sorprendió y cayó cuando Mary le salto encima, luego aparecieron Chrome y Arietta para felicitarlo pero al ver a Garren ambas se sorprendieron. Chrome inmediatamente se arrodillo en símbolo de respeto, pero Arietta no se arrodillo

"¿hermano?"- dijo Arietta sorprendida, Garren entonces se despidió llevándose con él a Drago. Pero antes de irse le dijo a Sora que se reunieran en la oficina de la milicia, cuando él se fue Chrome se levanto

"¿Qué hacia el capitán aquí?"- pregunto Chrome sorprendida, pero al ver que Sora no entendía ella explico – "ese es mi capitán, yo soy la vice capitana del primer escuadrón, ¿recuerdas?"- dijo, entonces Sora les explico todo lo que paso.

….

Luego de que terminaron de conversar Chrome, Sora y Nero decidieron ir a la milicia, mientras Arietta llevaba a Mary y a Yuri al mall. Al llegar Chrome guio a Sora a la oficina donde estaba Garren, el cual los estaba esperando

"hola, Sora te estaba esperando" – dijo Garren. Mientras se servía té y Chrome se paraba a su lado – "sabes, desde que regresaron Chrome no ha parado de hablar sobre ti" – esto avergonzó a Chrome quien se puso color roja y se tapó - "ella me ha contado sobre tus habilidades con tu espada, como la llamaba Ehm… ah Kurokiba"- Sora no sabía porque pero se sentía intimidado por Garren – "Sora, quisiera que tu y Nero se unan a la milicia, como parte de nuestro equipo de mercenarios" – esto sorprendió a todos menos a Sora el cual estaba muy serio

"¿y que ganaríamos con esto?"- pregunto Sora mientras se sentaba con las piernas encima de las mesas. Esto hizo enojar a Garren el cual con una sonrisa amenazadora, apunto a Sora con su lanza, pero esto tampoco sorprendió a Sora – "como decía ¿Qué ganaríamos con esto?" – dijo y Garren dejo de apuntarle con la lanza

"bueno aparte de una buena paga" – comenzó a decir Garren – "tendrán el privilegio de usar tus poderes espirituales sin ocultarlo, una mansión proporcionado por la familia real y privilegios de un noble" – dijo finalmente Garren, pero al ver que a Sora no le interesaba el comenzó a oír la negociación

"ok… aceptare" – dijo Sora luego de pensarlo bien – "pero Solamente si consiguen ingresar a Mary en una buena escuela para que aprenda a utilizar sus poderes y protección aunque yo muera" – al ver que Garren aceptaba sus términos. Sora acepto ayudarlos – "¿Bueno para que me necesitan?"- pregunto finalmente Sora, y como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta Garren agarro sus palmas de las manos tapándole su boca

"bueno Sora, seré sincero contigo" – comenzó a decir Garren – "hace poco hemos descubierto una rara cantidad de ciudadanos "plebeyos" utilizando habilidades energía espiritual" – pero al decir esto Sora hacia como si eso no sorprendiera – "sé que no es muy extraño, pero en estos casos son personas que hasta hoy no han mostrado ninguna tipo de habilidades de ninguna forma, hasta ahora" – dijo – "este grupo de personas se ha unido a una rebelión contra la realeza de Vento, llamados Volpe Nera, y su objetivo es capturar a la princesa " – dijo finalmente Garren

"entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo?" – pregunto finalmente Sora quien no entendía el punto de todo esto. En ese momento Garren tomo su taza y comenzó a tomar té

"Su trabajo es sencillo, su trabajo es proteger a Arietta, mi hermana" – dijo en forma de suplica, pero luego cambio a un tono amenazador – "si algo le pasa, juro que personalmente los matare.

"no te preocupes nosotros…" – pero fue interrumpido por una explosión que venía del mal, Sora se sorprendió – "Arietta, Mary"

….

Era el mall, Mary y Arietta estaban cruzando de tienda en tienda, probándose ropa, probándose más ropa, probándose aun más ropa. Luego de unas 3 horas probándose ropa, ellas decidieron ir a comer helado, Mary pidió lo de siempre un Sunday de 2 pisos y Arietta pidió un cono de fresa. Ella la pasaban muy bien, hasta que un unos jóvenes aparecieron, uno joven parecía tener la misma edad de Sora, tenia cabello negro, ojos negros, otro era un hombre de 2 metros de altura e increíble fuerza, vestía de un jacket marrón y tenía una envoltura en su espalda hecho de tela y guantes de hierro, y el ultimo era otro hombre con traje de vaquero y unos revólveres en sus envolturas, pero lo que más hacia captar la atención de todos ellos, era que todos tenían el mismo tatuaje de un Zorro negro en alguna parte de su cuerpo, el que parecía el líder se acerco a ellas

"¿Qué hacen un par de hermosas chicas solas en este lugar?" – Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Arietta – "¿Qué tal si las llevamos a una fiesta?" - decía mientras le ofrecía su mano a Arietta las cuales rechazaron su oferta, pero al intentar irse el joven agarro el Brazo de Arietta y con ojos endemoniado les dijo – "lo siento pero no pueden irse, el jefe no nos perdonaría al dejarlas ir" – y le pidió al grande que le pasase la envoltura que tenía en la espalda de la cual el saco una guadaña color rojo y amenazo a Arietta, esto hizo enojar Mary quien se preparo para la pelea

"Auge gehennæ" – grito Mary lanzando una bola de fuego gigante el cual Arrieta logro esquivar. Cuando la bola de fuego choco, esto creo la explosión.

…

Sora, Chrome y Nero llegaron al mall y se encontraron con el mall prendido en fuego y personas saliendo corriendo del ahí. Ellos entonces entraron corriendo, al entrar ellos decidieron separarse uno en cada piso

A Chrome le toco el primer piso, ella siguió este camino hasta llegar a la fuente, donde se encontró con el 3er hombre, el cual la noto inmediatamente. Cuando Chrome lo vio, ella saco su espada, la cual era su espada original antes de que ella fuera secuestrada por el reino Fouco, que estaba hecha de platino, una empuñadura de plata en forma de una U y un zafiro incrustado, y su escudo el cual tenía el símbolo de Vento.

"hola. ¿Sabes dónde está la princesa Arietta?" – dijo tranquilamente. Mientras Chrome se preparaba para atacarlo. Al ver como Chrome actuaba, el vaquero saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo – "no tienes que actuar así." Solo quiero saber donde ella esta" – pero al ver que Chrome no se movía, se dio cuenta que no tendría más opción y saco sus pistolas, las cuales apuntaron a Chrome – "no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción, pero antes de comenzar hay que introducirnos"- dijo mientras se preparaba- "mi nombre es Mao Valentine. A sus servicios" – y cuando Chrome se introdujo el comenzó a dispararle a Chrome, la cual lograba esquivar sin mucha dificultad

"Tú no eres muy bueno" – se burlaba Chrome mientras esquivaba y se cubría con su escudo. Chrome comenzó a contar las balas del revolver para ella atacar cuando él estuviera recargando. Pero algo paso, no importaba cuantas veces el disparase, sus balas no se acababan. Entonces Chrome decidió atacar con el hielo pero aunque este lo tocase. Esto hacía reír al vaquero el cual seguía disparando, ahora con más puntería, y dándole heridas menores a Chrome. Chrome no entendía que pasaba, ella miraba y miraba pero no entendía, hasta que vio su mano. El tatuaje de zorro estaba dando un brillo morado. Entonces Chrome comenzó a notar algo aunque el solamente disparase una vez 2 balas siempre llegaban al mismo tiempo y ahí fue cuando ella lo entendió, ella entonces corrió detrás de una pared donde el no pudiese dispararle – "ya entiendo tu poder" – grito forzosamente por la falta de aire – "Tú tienes la habilidad de multiplicar. Tu puedes multiplicar las balas en tu revolver haciendo que tengas infinitas, también multiplicaste tu calor corporal haciendo que el hielo no te pueda congelar"- dijo finalmente Chrome

"Jajaja y ¿Qué Si sabes cuál es mi poder?" – dijo Mao mientras buscaba una mejor posición para disparar – "nada de lo que hagas" – dijo mientras veía la sombra- "me detendrá" – y dio un salto para dispara, pero cuando se dio cuenta este solo era un clon hecho de hielo. Al notar este engaño, el intento darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban congelados. El intento derretir el hielo, pero no funcionaba, el hielo seguía esparciéndose – "¿Qué?"- grito Mao asustado – "¿qué está pasando?" – Cuando noto el hielo descubrió que este era rojo vino y que el hielo provenía de Chrome – "¿Qué estás haciendo?" – grito desesperado Mao

"estoy utilizando mi sangre como médium para congelarte" – dijo forzosamente – "como la sangre en más espesa que el agua es más complicado evaporarla, así que tu habilidad no va a funcionar" – y mientras ella hablaba, él se congelaba mas y mas, el gritaba del miedo, hasta que él se convirtió en un hilo rojo gigante. Chrome al ver que ella había ganado cayó desmayada.

….

En ese mismo momento en el tercer piso Nero caminaba entre las mesas del área de comida. No sabía porque pero él sentía que algo iba a pasar. El iba caminando hasta que de repente, el comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si la gravedad comenzase a aumentar, luego por ninguna razón su cuerpo cayó al suelo y era muy pesado para levantarse, Nero solo podía mantener su cabeza un poco mirando al frente en donde el logro ver, era a segundo hombre, el cual se iba acercando poco a poco con su guantes de hierro. Mientras él iba caminando hacia Nero, Nero noto que el tatuaje de él estaba brillando rojo, el seguía acercándose a Nero el cual estaba muy encabronado.

"¿Dónde está la princesa? - dijo sencillamente el hombre mientras miraba a Nero gruñir de ira, el hombre entonces lo miro – "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – pero al ver que Nero no iba a contribuir el comenzó – "mi nombre es Aarón Jecht " – pero esto no causaba ninguna reacción en Nero el cual no soportaba su cara, Aarón entonces suspiro y levanto su brazo y como si fuera nada, todo el peso encima de Nero despareció como por arte de magia, pero ahora ocurría todo lo contrario su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano, que comenzaba a flotar en el aire cuando su cuerpo llego a la altura del, el hombre lo miro cara a cara – "dime donde está la princesa, o tendré que torturarte hasta que lo hagas" – dijo, pero al ver que la cara de Nero no cambiaba, él le dio a Nero. Nero había sufrido muchos golpes en su vida, pero este fue el golpe más pesado que había sufrido en su vida, el golpe era tan pesado que nada mas por un puñetazo, Nero comenzó a escupir sangre, el sintió como 4 costillas se rompían. Entonces Aarón continúo golpeándolo pero Nero no se movía de posición, Nero en un instante logro coger una de sus katares y hacerle una cortada a Aarón, el cual se encabrono y lo golpeo mandándolo volando. Cuando Nero logro levantarse había algo diferente en el, había esta sombra alrededor del, una sombra que causaba terror, cuando él vio los ojos, el vio que uno de sus ojos había tornado amarillo, y Nero estaba tan encabronado que el metal de mesas de ahí comenzaron a derretirse

"¡bastardo!" – grito enfurecido Nero, y comenzó a acercarse a Aarón, pero Nero estaba tan caliente que el suelo comenzaba a derretirse y dejaba las marcas de las botas de Nero, Aarón se asusto e intento clavarlo al suelo con su poder de la gravedad pero esto fue en vano ya que Nero no parecía detenerse el decidió utilizar otra habilidad de su poder, convirtiendo a Nero en el centro de gravedad, y haciendo que todas las mesas y sillas fueran atraídos a Nero, era tan fuerte que este se volvió nada más que una montaña de objetos, algo tranquilo Aarón comenzó a irse a buscar a la princesa pero algo horrible paso

Cuando el intentaba salir, las puertas se prendieron en fuego, sellando las salidas, pero no solo las salidas, el área entero predio fuego, al ver esto Aarón volteo a ver la montaña de objetos, este estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero como si fuera nada, este se prendió en fuego y de él salieron dos cuchillas junto con cadenas, sin poder tener tiempo para evitarlo Aarón fue agarrado entre las cadenas sin forma de escapar. El intentaba liberarse de las cadenas mediante reduciendo la gravedad. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera estas apretaban mas y mas evitando que escapara. Aarón no entendía que pasaba hasta que la montaña exploto dejando salir a Nero de todos esos objetos – "si libérate de las cadenas. Cada vez que tu uses tu poder, apretare y apretare con más fuerza, hasta que tu cuerpo explote"- mientras agarraba sus katares las cuales comenzaban a calentarse, - "pero ¿sabes qué? Me irritas"- y de la nada Aarón se prendió en fuego, el gritaba del dolor, pero luego de ver a Aarón sufrir hasta el borde de la muerte Nero decidió calmarse y apago las llamas, al calmarse sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, Nero intento irse pero él estaba tan herido que él no podía moverse, el entonces cayó en el suelo.

…

Desde que se separaron Sora solo había oído explosiones, el no podía sentir la energía espiritual de Chrome ni de Nero, pero el sabia que lo único que podía hacer es confiar en ellos. El iba caminando mientras utilizaba su poder para detectar la energía espiritual. Cuando él se acercaba al área de juegos, el sentía algo raro, cuando logro notarlo bien era la energía de Mary, pero había algo raro, estaba débil. Sora corrió hacia donde estaba Mary. Al llegar el pudo ver a Mary protegiendo a Arietta del primer hombre. Por como Sora veía a Mary estaba muy cansada.

"hola Mary" – dijo Sora mientras caminaba a ello, esto sorprendió, a todos inclusive al hombre el cual cuando Sora estuvo a su alcance intento matarlo con su guadaña, solo para notar que Sora había desaparecido y reaparecido frente a Mary y Arietta, al Sora ver a Mary en esas condiciones, llena de heridas y cortadas, al ver a Sora Mary entonces cayo inconsciente, gracias a esto, Sora comenzó a enojarse – "¿fuiste tú el que le causo todas esta heridas?" – pregunto Sora con un tono de enojo. Al ver que el no respondía Sora volteo la cabeza, el estaba tan enojado que los ojos de Sora brillaban rojos, en una forma sanguinaria – "¡responde!"- ordeno Sora con ira, esto cambio la atmosfera. Por alguna razón el hombre se sentía forzado a responder, pero él lo cubrió con una sonrisa maléfica

"si, fui yo" – dijo maléficamente, al Sora oír esto se tranquilizo un poco, pero el invoco a Kurokiba y le pregunto por su nombre – "mi nombre es Mitos Irving" – dijo mientras preparaba para pelear, entonces el tatuaje de Mitos comenzó a brillar verde y al él blandir su guadaña, comenzó la pelea, al blandir su guadaña el viento comenzó a aumentar drásticamente, pero Sora no estaba muy preocupado, el viento era tan fuerte que Mitos comenzó a flotar en el aire. El viento estaba tan fuerte que parecía que un tornado estaba cruzando la habitación. Arietta entonces comenzó a gritar asustada mientras sostenía a Mary, ella miro a Sora, pero a diferencia de ella, Sora no se movía solo se quedaba mirando, ella no sabía porque ella seguía sintiendo que lo conocía, pero por alguna razón su corazón se sentía en calma, ella nunca había sentido eso en su vida, se sentía en paz. Pero entonces Mitos blandió su guadaña creando ráfagas, a lo que Sora entonces comenzó a esquivarlos, hasta que choco con una pared. Entonces, durante uno de sus ataque el esquivo dando una vuelta hacia atrás y utilizando la pared como apoyo y dio un salto, para atacar a Mito el cual se cubrió con su guadaña, Sora entonces utilizo el bastón de metal de la guadaña de Mitos como impulso para dar otro salto haciendo que Sora aterrizase de cabeza en el techo

"¡Cuidado Sora!"- oyó gritar Sora, este era una voz de hombre que Sora no conocía, sorprendido el entonces reviso ambos lados en busca de la persona que lo había llamado cuando logro notar unas cadenas alrededor del, estas estaba conectado a la hoja del filo de la guadaña de Mitos, Sora entonces dio un impulso hacia el suelo esquivando la hoja del filo, al caer al suelo Sora vio como la cadena volvía a unirse al bastón de la guadaña, Sora entonces ataco a Mitos, pero no logro tocarlo, al analizar bien, el logro notar que Mitos estaba cubierto en sus cadenas, antes de que Mitos atacase, Sora evito sus ataques, pero el controlaba sus cadenas con sus poderes de viento y lo agarro de la pierna, haciendo pierda el equilibrio y poniéndolo de cabeza, entonces el filo fue a atacar, pero Sora lo agarro con su mano izquierda, la cual comenzó a sangrar y con su mano derecha (donde estaba Kurokiba) el cortó la cadena que lo mantenía amarrado, luego Sora dio una vuelta hacia atrás aterrizando en el suelo, Mitos enojado comenzó a blandir su guadaña creando ráfagas de viento cortando todo lo que había en su camino, mientras Sora lograba esquivar todos los ataques sin problemas, enojando a Mitos mas y mas, hasta que el noto a Arietta en el suelo, al notar esto le sonrió maléficamente, Sora al notar su intención utilizo su velocidad para desaparecer, en ese momento Mitos lanzo su cadena y filo hacia Arietta, la cual cerró los ojos asustada pero entonces sintió algo como agua caer en su cara. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Sora frente a ella con los brazos alzados como si fuera a bloquear a alguien, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el filo de la guadaña estaba atravesando el pecho de Sora al ella notar las gotas en su cara ella se dio cuenta que eran gotas de sangre, esto la preocupo pero por otro lado Sora comenzó a sonreír, entonces con su mano izquierda el sostuvo la cadena y la haló hacia él, esto hizo que las cadenas alrededor de Mitos lo amarrasen y lo halen a él también, cuando Mitos estuvo a su alcance Sora entonces blandió su espada pero entonces la voz grito nuevamente – "¡Kuro kizu!"- esto hizo que Kurokiba comience a brillar negro y al blandir su espada, la misma ráfaga de energía que destruyo a Reil Sangue pero mucho más débil mandando a volar, y noqueándolo en el suelo. Sora luego de ver esto cayó de rodillas mientras agarraba su herida, el cual había comenzado a curarse. Entonces Arietta fue hacia él para ver como él estaba. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que dos hombres estaban mirándolos

….

"¿entonces? ¿Qué piensas del?"- pregunto Ezio a un hombre quien vestía de un jacket rojo con un cuello ancho que le tapaba la boca, ojos marrones, mangas largas, pantalones negros y unas botas negras. El cargaba a un lado una envoltura de una espada tipo flyssia.

"tiene potencial, pero comparado con él, no va a durar ni un segundo" – dijo mientras analizaba de pie a cabeza a Sora – "Sora aun no se conecta con el" – decía mientras miraba el brazalete de Sora – "pero dejémosle esta victoria, aun no sabemos cuando él aparecerá" – y al decirlo ambos desaparecieron.

….

"awww," – suspiraba Sora, el cual estaba solo, tomando una malteada en un bar. Después de la batalla con Mitos habían encarcelado a los fugitivos, solo para que media hora después murieran de una causa sobrenatural, a Arietta la habían atrapado en su propia habitación para su propia seguridad y Sora había escapado del hospital. El estaba pensando cómo era que esas personas usaban poderes o aun más como murieron, luego de un rato el término su bebida, pago al bar tender y salió del bar.

El andaba caminando por un callejón cuando de repente en un callejón cerrado se encontró con dos guardias los cuales estaban forcejeando a una mujer, la cual estaba cubierta con una capa con una capucha que le tapaba hasta su cara. Sora entonces salto encima de ellos y se puso frente a ella

"nunca creería que los guardias de Garren harían este tipo de cosas" – estos se sorprendieron e intentaron explicarse. Pero Sora entonces agarro a la chica y comenzaron a huir. Esquivando a los guardias. Ellos corrieron mientras los guardias los perseguían ellos huyeron hasta que llegaron a un callejón donde no había nadie ahí los dos se sentaron en el suelo a descansar. Sora entonces comenzó a analizar a la chica, aunque no podía ver su cara, el no entendía porque la perseguían, no importara de donde la viera, ella no parecía ser una mala persona. – "bueno ellos no parece seguir persiguiéndote" – dijo mientras se paraba – "ya puedes irte sin que te molesten" – dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía su mano para que ella se levantase, al ella lo miro mientras se sonrojaba y acepto su mano, pero al levantarse su collar se cayó al suelo. Sora lo recogió para entregárselo, pero cuando lo levanto, el analizo bien el collar. Este era un collar de metal con una campana en el centro, este era el collar de Arietta, al notar esto Sora entonces le quito gentilmente la capucha, solo para mostrar la cara de Arietta, la cual estaba roja por la vergüenza – "¿Arietta?"- pregunto, mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas – "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- pero Arietta solo se quedo mirando al suelo

"no es como si estaba intentado escapar" – dijo mientras miraba a Sora. Pero entonces ella volvió a mirar al suelo tristemente – "es que… quisiera saber cómo vive una chica normal" – explico –"quisiera saber donde comen, que hacen"- y entonces se sonrojo – "y como se siente estar en una cita con un chico" – dijo roja como un tomate. A lo que Sora se quedo pensando

"¿Qué tal si sales conmigo?" – esto sorprendió a Arietta, a quien su cara exploto de la vergüenza con su cara roja. Sora no entendía que pasaba – "pero si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo" – dijo mientras Arietta miraba sorprendida a Sora.

"bueno… si me lo pides bien, tal vez vaya" – dijo ella avergonzada. Sora entonces comenzó a sonreír, y se arrodillo ante Arietta, sorprendiéndola, ella nunca pensaba que el realmente lo haría

"Arietta Ventesca ¿quisieras salir conmigo?"- dijo mientras ofrecía su mano. Ella exploto de la vergüenza, y acepto sonriendo, Sora entonces la llevo a una tienda de ropa, donde le compro a Arietta una blusa manga larga color azul cielo, una bufanda de líneas roja y negra, y una falda corta color rojo una medias largas y unas zapatillas negras. Ellos entonces fueron a escondidas a un café, donde Sora invito la comida, Arietta comió ahí su primera crepe en toda su vida, ella estaba encantada con el sabor, mientras Sora sonreía y bebía un cappuccino, Arietta estaba muy feliz de tener una cita con Sora, hasta que vio a una pareja enamorada llegando al café y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba teniendo una cita con Sora, ella entonces se puso roja, Sora entonces la miro preocupado – "¿Estás bien?" – al ella escucharlo ella comenzó a hacer una cruz con sus manos

"estoy bien… lo juro" – dijo preocupada, cuando de repente ella miro la mano izquierda de Sora la cual seguía vendada, esto hizo que Arietta se preocupara tristemente – "¿en serio crees que deberías estar fuera del hospital? – dijo mientras agarraba el vaso de refresco, que ella había pedido, con las dos manos, Sora no entendía a que venía la pregunta hasta que el noto que ella se estaba fijándose en su mano herida, y la comenzó a mirar

"no te preocupes"- dijo Sora mientras la dejaba en la mesa – "yo me curo rápido" – dijo mientras tomaba de su cappuccino – "ya ni siquiera me duele las heridas" – Arietta entonces agarro la mano herida de Sora la cual comenzó a brillar azul claro, Sora entonces comenzó a sentir una sensación de alivio, cuando termino de brillar, Arietta le quito el vendaje, la mano de Sora estaba completamente curada – "Wow… esto es increíble" – dijo Sora sorprendido

"es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme"- dijo ella sonriendo, pero entonces ella entonces recordó que Sora tenía el pecho atravesado- "perdón que no pueda curarte el del pecho" – Sora entonces se quito el t-Shirt para mostrarle que él estaba bien, esto hizo que Arietta se pusiera roja, esta era la primera vez que ella veía a un hombre desnudarse, al él quitársela ella entonces vio que su pecho tenía muy pocas vendas, era como si cuando lo atravesaron, la herida era mínima – "¿Cómo es que no estás muy herido"- dijo ella preocupada – "yo vi como te atravesó la guadaña. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" – cuando Sora se puso el t-shirt de nuevo

"bueno es que yo me curo rápido"- pero esto dejo a Arietta con más dudas, ¿Cómo era que él se curaba tan rápido? Sora noto su cara de duda – "la razón por la que me curo tan rápido es porque soy un vampiro" – esto sorprendió a Arietta la cual se asusto de Sora. Sora entonces comenzó a sonreír maléficamente – "bueno ya descubriste mi secreto, ahora tendré que chupar tu sangre"- él lo hizo tan creíble que Arietta estaba totalmente asustada. Sora entonces dio una risa sofocada, lo cual sorprendió a Arietta – "no te preocupes, yo nunca he tomado sangre, y por alguna razón es muy sencillo controlarme"- Arietta al oír esto se calmo un poco pero se sintió horrible con ella misma, ella había juzgado a Sora como una persona peligrosa, por algo que ni siquiera era su decisión, ella como método de arrepentimiento se sentó al lado de él, para mostrarle que confiaba en el.- "oye Arietta ¿Por qué hay una guerra entre los tres reinos?"- esto la sorprendió, ya que este era un conocimiento general.

"bueno como tú sabes, el uso de energía espiritual está prohibido por ley a los plebeyos, ya que esta habilidad es muy peligrosa y los nobles son entrenados en estas artes" – comenzó a contar Arietta – "pero antes de los tres reinos esto no existía. Antes de los tres reinos existía una familia real, la cual gobernaba este planeta entero. Esa familia era la Familia "Lupos Tepes"- dijo con algo de tristeza – "pero hace 13 años la familia entera fue asesinada por un grupo de personas. Nadie sobrevivió y nadie sabe quiénes fueron los asesinos. Desde ese día las líderes de las 3 grandes tierras comenzaron la lucha por el reino de la familia Lupos." – Sora entonces pregunto a Arietta cuál era el propósito del rey de Vento – "Mi padre no lucha por poder, el era uno de los mejores amigos del rey, y el lucha para mantener el reino en el nombre del rey Lupos" – y se entristeció – "por eso nunca tiene tiempo para estar acá, el lucha por el rey y no se rendirá"

….

Luego de otra media hora hablando ellos decidieron ir a ver el atardecer en el parque de flores, al llegar Arietta estaba emocionadísima, ella nunca había visto tantas flores en su vida, ella entonces se acerco a ver las flores, pero entonces ella sintió que alguien la halaba, al ella ver que era Sora mientras se escondían detrás de un árbol, ella entonces le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, él le explico que habían unos guardias que la habían visto y que se acercaba a ver qué pasaba, mientras los guardias se acercaban, ellos pensaban que iban a hacer, cuando los guardias estaban a la vuelta del árbol, Arietta hizo lo único que se le ocurría y beso a Sora, cuando los guardias los vieron, ellos se avergonzaron ya que ellos pensaban que solo era una pareja enamorada y se fueron del parque. Cuando estaban seguros que los guardias ya no estaban ahí, Sora y Arietta dejaron de besarse, cuando Arietta vio la cara sorprendida de Sora, ella noto lo que había hecho, ella había besado a Sora. A ella se le puso la cara roja y comenzó a pedir perdón, ella no paró hasta que Sora le dijo que no pasaba nada, ella se sentía horrible, pero entonces Sora la llevo a ver el atardecer, era lo más hermoso que Arietta había visto, pero cuando las luna apareció en el parque habían unas flores llamadas Ventesca Ciel, estas creaban un arcoíris con las luz de la luna entre las flores. Arietta pensaba que eso era lo más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida.

….

Eran las ocho de las noche cuando Sora llevo a Arietta al castillo. Cuando llegaron los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a Arietta. Ella entonces pidió disculpas por haberse ido, antes de entrar Arietta agradeció a Sora por el buen día que habían tenido.

Sora entonces decidió ir al hospital a visitar a Chrome y a Mary (el intento visitar a Nero, pero él le lanzo las katares y disparo bolas de fuego así que Sora decidió no visitarlo mas). Él iba caminando cuando de repente el sintió que alguien iba a atacarlo, Sora logro protegerse en el exacto momento en el que una ráfaga de energía blanca el cual empujo a Sora a la pared volando. Cuando Sora logro ver a su atacante, el no pudo creer quien era, un hombre de al menos 23 años quien tenía cabello lacio negro, ojos marrones, el vestía de un jacket largo rojo una camisa manga larga blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras y tenía una katana completamente blanca excepto por la empuñadura que tenía un pelaje blanco

"¿Dante? " – pregunto Sora sorprendido. A lo que Dante respondió blandiendo se espada y creando otra ráfaga de energía, el cual Sora esquivo. Cuando Sora logro esquivarlo Dante sonrió maléficamente, lo cual enojo a Sora

"veo que has mejorado hermanito"- dijo Dante mientras Sora gruñía enojado- "¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Así es como me tratas luego de 12 años?"- pero Sora seguía enojado. Sora entonces le pregunto que él quería – "Ehm, yo creo que tu sabes que yo quiero al fin y al cabo esta en tu mano derecha" – dijo mientras Sora agarraba Kurokiba en forma de ataque – "nos veremos mañana a las 4:00pm en ese lugar. Ve o te arrepentirás" – dijo mientras se iba.

Luego de 5 minutos pensando lo que Dante acaba de hacer, Sora decidió irse al hospital, cuando el volteo, el vio a Chrome y a Yuri quienes estaba preocupado por el

"¿Chrome?" – se sorprendió Sora mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella entonces lo abrazo preocupada – "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – mientras ella se entristecía.

"he estado aquí desde que llego ese hombre" – dijo algo triste, al ver que el no respondía, ella se acerco y con una cara de inocente lo miro a los ojos – "Sora ¿quieres ir a al parque conmigo?" – dijo feliz. Sora acepto sonriendo tristemente

…

Ellos estaban sentados cerca al lago en silencio, mientras Yuri jugaba en la grama. "oh dios mío estoy aquí con Sora, ¿Qué hago?" pensaba Chrome mientras miraban el lago, Sora sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por el comenzó

"¿recuerdas el hombre que viste conmigo?"- a lo que Chrome respondió que sí con la cabeza- "Ehm bueno el es… mi hermano mayor" – lo cual sorprendió a Chrome quien pensaba que toda la familia de Sora estaba… - "si el vino a visitarme, para tener un duelo conmigo" – dijo mientras temblaba del miedo. Esto era una sorpresa para Chrome quien en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Sora, él nunca había mostrado ninguna muestra de debilidad. Sora entonces agarro su cabeza aterrado.- "tengo miedo Chrome. Tengo miedo de morir"- Chrome entonces puso su mano en la cabeza de Sora como si le chequeara la temperatura. Al Sora notar lo que pasaba comenzó a reír.

"sabes ese día, que tú hiciste eso yo estaba realmente asustada" – dijo mientras miraba al cielo – "pero tu confiaste en mi, tu sabias que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo, tú me diste confianza en mí misma" – y miro directamente a Sora – "y yo creo en ti, por eso se que ganaras" – Sora entonces le sonrió a Chrome quien se sonrojo increíblemente – "por eso quiero cobrar la cita que me debes, pasado mañana, así que asegúrate ganar" – dijo sonrojada. Mientras Sora asintió con su cabeza, Yuri entonces se acerco y Sora le acaricio la cabeza

….

Eran la 3:58 pm. El día anterior luego de ellos haber vuelto ellos le explicaron la situación a Mary y a Nero, Mary estaba preocupado por Sora, mientras Nero al menos le dio su apoyo. Hoy, Sora y los demás entonces fueron al bosque, donde ellos caminaron un camino que ninguno, excepto Sora, conocían, ni siquiera Chrome, quien este era su ciudad natal, conocía este camino, ellos caminaron hasta un llano completamente vacío, no había un solo árbol por casi 2 kilómetros de radio. Habían flores y grama en todos lados pero lo único que importaba era que Dante, quien estaba en el centro del llano. Al él ver a Sora llegar, el entonces miro su reloj de mano el cual decía que eran las 4:01 pm.

"llegas tarde" – dijo seriamente Dante, luego de Sora disculparse por la tardanza, Sora entonces le dijo al grupo que pararan con el brazo mientras él se acercaba a Dante. Dante y Sora entonces invocaron al Kurokiba y la espada de Dante, Sora parecía interesado en la espada – "este es Shirokiba el hermano de Kurokiba." – Dijo mientras mostraba Shirokiba a Sora – "este será una batalla de hermanos contra hermanos" – dijo Dante seriamente – "¿conoces las reglas?" – a lo que Sora respondió que si

"es una batalla hasta la muerte. Quien gane se lo queda todo" – esta frase sorprendió a Chrome y a Mary – "aceptare estas condiciones, solo si me explicas ¿Por qué quieres pelear?" – dijo interesado en el tema.

"¿Por qué crees que nuestras espadas son hermanos? – Dijo mientras mostraba su espada y luego señalaba la de Sora – "ambas son solamente la mitad de la espada más poderosa del mundo "Ginkiba". Cuando nuestro padre supo de tu nacimiento el separo la espada en dos: Kurokiba o mejor dicho colmillo negro y Shirokiba, el colmillo blanco. Nuestro padre sabia que solo el mejor de los dos podría controlar la espada, él las separo, para que un día, tu y yo luchásemos hasta que solo el mejor quedase en pie, y el que quede en pie obtendrá la espada más poderosa" – al terminar de decir esto el entonces miro a Sora y se preparo para la batalla – "y esa espada será mía" – termino diciendo mientras Sora se preparaba – "comencemos"

En ese momento él y Sora se impulsaron al frente donde ambos Chocaron espadas, pero al momento que se tocaron una explosión los mando volando a ambos, en el aire Dante se impulso hacia Sora donde él lo ataco en el aire, Sora por suerte logro esquivar el ataque, protegiéndose con Kurokiba pero el impacto del ataque de Dante fue tan poderoso que lo mando volando y Sora comenzó a rodar en el suelo, Sora entonces clavo a Kurokiba al suelo para detenerse pero él iba a tal velocidad que él iba destruyendo el suelo. Cuando logro detenerse Sora entonces se impulso hacia Dante pero cuando él iba a hacer contacto con Dante, esta desapareció, Sora entonces dio un salto hacia atrás pero era muy tarde, Dante le había atravesado el hombro y lo clavo a una piedra, que fue creada con la explosión, Sora entonces cuando intento quitarse la espada el sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban, la espada estaba absorbiéndole su energía

Mientras más energía absorbía Sora sentía que sus colmillos crecían, sus ojos tornaron mas rojo – "así que tu eres un vampiro" – dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a Sora –"quisiera saber cómo le paso esto a mi hermanito, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" – dijo mientras le quitaba a Shirokiba del hombro. Cuando saco a Shirokiba, Sora se sentía más débil de lo normal, el estaba intentando mantener su cordura a nivel, pero él estaba muy débil para moverse. Sin embargo Dante tenía toda su energía y no parecía cansado, lo cual sorprendió a Sora, porque inclusive antes de que lo atacara Sora estaba exhausto. Shirokiba estaba brillando. – "bueno Sora, adiós" – y blandió su espada

...

En las cercanas montañas de viento, existe una cueva en la cual existe una puerta, esta te lleva a un lugar donde 1 día en la vida real es una semana dentro. Existe una cabaña en este espacio. Sora despertó en esta cabaña, todo herido, cuando se reviso el pecho el vio que su herida seguía sangrando. Esto lo sorprendió, nunca había tenido una herida que durara más de una hora, el entonces vio su alrededor, el estaba en un lugar que no conocía, las luces comenzaron a molestarle así que se tapo los ojos con su mano derecha, luego se dio cuenta de algo, Kurokiba ya no estaba en su brazo, el pánico lo controlo el entonces se levanto asustado, ¿acaso Dante se lo había llevado? Pensaba, y cuando no pudo pensar más el salió de la cabaña.

El exterior era un lugar vacio completamente blanco excepto por el suelo que era cristalina como el agua. Por un segundo Sora pensaba que estaban encima del agua pero cuando bajo hacia el agua el noto que podía pararse perfectamente en el suelo

"hermoso. ¿No crees?" – dijo una voz detrás de Sora, al Sora voltearse sorprendido el encontró un hombre el cual no conocía, era el hombre que acompañaba a Ezio. El se iba preparar a atacar cuando recordó que no tenía a Kurokiba. El hombre entonces busco algo en su bolsillo dentro del jaquet, y saco un brazalete negro con un símbolo de un lobo

"¡Kurokiba!" – se sorprendió Sora. Así que Dante no lo tenía. Pero ese no era el punto- "¿Quién eres?" – pregunto Sora. Pero sin responder el hombre le lanzo una espada de madera a Sora, en el momento que Sora la agarro el hombre lo ataco, Sora logro protegerse con su espada, luego de al menos 1 hora de pelea, el hombre se detuvo

"veo que tienes algo de habilidad" – dijo el hombre. Sora entonces le pregunto al hombre quien era – "mi nombre es Aatrox Nechross" – dijo mientras sacaba su pipa, y comenzaba a fumar – "fui el entrenador y amigo de espada de tu padre." – dijo Sora intento decir algo pero el dolor en su hombreo era muy doloroso hablar.

"¿Que paso allá?" – pregunto Sora a Aatrox, entonces le dijo a Sora que se sentara, para que le explique.

….

"quisiera saber cómo le paso esto a mi hermanito, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" – dijo mientras le quitaba a Shirokiba del hombro. Cuando saco a Shirokiba, Sora se sentía más débil de lo normal, el estaba intentando mantener su cordura a nivel, pero él estaba muy débil para moverse. Sin embargo Dante tenía toda su energía y no parecía cansado, lo cual sorprendió a Sora, porque inclusive antes de que lo atacara Sora estaba exhausto. El estaba tan exhausto que se desmayo. La hoja de Shirokiba estaba brillando. – "bueno Sora, adiós" – y blandió su espada

Justo cuando la espada iba a atacarlo, otra espada intercepto el golpe, era una espada tipo Flyssia. Dante se sorprendió tanto que él dio un salto hacia atrás, al él notar el salvador de Sora, Dante se encabrono demasiado

"¡¿Aatrox?!" – Dijo Dante, mientras se preparaba para atacarlo – "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" – pregunto Dante. Aatrox entonces guardo su espada y miro a Dante

"Ehm impaciente como siempre Dante" – dijo Aatrox, este dicho encabrono a Dante, tanto que Dante ataco a Aatrox, pero Aatrox los esquivo todos sin esfuerzo, Dante parecía un niño en comparación a Aatrox. El entonces empujo a Dante volando pero el logro detenerse.- "¿en serio vas a luchar contra alguien tan débil como él? – Dijo mientras mostraba cuatro dedos –"dame cuatro día. En cuatro días puedo entrenarlo para vencerte" – esto dejo pensando a Dante, el cual levanto su brazo, y una luz cubrió a Chrome haciendo que aparezca al lado de Dante, pero cuando reapareció ella estaba desmayada. Esto sorprendió a Mary y a Nero. Yuri se transformo y Nero saco sus katares

"ok. Aceptare tu propuesta. Pero me llevare a ella, como garantía de que volverá"- dijo mientras desaparecía en un tornado de energía.

….

"¡¿el tiene a Chrome?! – dijo mientras se levantaba, pero la herida en su hombro, hizo que el cayera en sus rodillas, y no podía volver a pararse. El no entendía que pasaba.

"no te esfuerces. Aunque seas un vampiro, no te curaras tan rápido. Shirokiba y Kurokiba, son armas que pueden inclusive matar vampiro" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora – "¿te preguntas como se que eres un vampiro? Ojos rojos, colmillos en la boca. Es muy obvio que eres un vampiro" – dijo, Sora entonces le pidió Kurokiba a Aatrox para ir a vencer a Dante – "¿en serio crees que lo vas a vencer?"- dijo esto puso a Sora inseguro – "¿Qué harás esta vez que hará la diferencia? ¿Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra él?"- esto hizo que Sora se enojara, el tenía que hacer algo grito, esto hizo que Aatrox sonriera un poco – "entonces si crees que puedes vencerlo entonces déjame entrenarte. Tienes cuatro días para entrenar. Pero tienes suerte en este lugar llamado Cancello di Tempo un día fuera es una semana aquí. Tenemos un mes de entrenamiento, para que venzas a Dante, pero lo primero que harás es reposar, necesitas curarte de tus heridas

….

Habían pasado dos días en el Cancello di Tempo, la habilidad regenerativa de Sora se había activado, el estaba completamente curado, luego de desayunar con las provisiones que había traído Aatrox para el mes. El salió y lo primero que vio era a Aatrox el cual no tenía puesto su jaquet

"Sora ¿estás listo?"- pregunto Aatrox, a lo que Sora respondió que sí – "bueno hoy entrenaremos las artes marciales" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora. Que tenía que ver las artes marciales con aprender a usar la espada – "en realidad este es tu pre-entrenamiento. Veras el verdadero propósito mío es tu llegar a una conexión con Kurokiba" – esto sorprendió a Sora el cual no entendía nada de lo que decía. – "veras, Kurokiba y Shirokiba son armas con almas, ¿alguna vez no te has preguntado alguna vez porque tu padre te dio esa espada? o ¿Por qué solo funciona contigo? O ¿Qué fue esa voz que te ayudo?" – Sora entonces recordó esa voz que lo ayudo en la batalla contra Mitos, pero ¿Cómo él supo eso? – "la razón es que tú has logrado una conexión con Kurokiba. Pero es muy débil, así que tenemos que tenemos que entrenar tu concentración y coordinación mente y cuerpo" – y se puso en posición de pelea, Sora entonces también se puso en posición de pelea, pero el recordó que él no tenía experiencia en pelea mano a mano, pero era muy tarde Aatrox se acercaba a una increíble velocidad, y comenzó a atacarlo, Sora con velocidad comenzó a esquivar, pero el solo esquivaba, Aatrox logro conectar su palma y lo mando volando, Sora entonces dio una vuelta hacia atrás y logro frenar – "Sora, ¡¿acaso así vas a mejorar?! Tienes que atacarme. ¿Acaso no tienes la energía para eso?" – más fácil dicho que hecho, pensaba Sora. El nunca había peleado sin un arma en su vida.

"espadas y tu cuerpo son solo objetos" – oyó Sora en su cabeza. Alguien le estaba hablando y por alguna razón el sentía que era Kurokiba – "tu verdadera arma es tu mente, ingenio y confianza" – al oírlo, la confianza se incremento drásticamente, y comenzó a analizar la situación. Aatrox era más rápido que el, Sora tenía que igualar su velocidad pero ¿Cómo? Sora no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces el noto algo extraño, Aatrox no tocaba el suelo, ¿pero como eso era posible?, pero entonces recordó lo que Aatrox dijo, ¿acaso no tienes la energía para eso? Energía, y entendió como vencerlo, Sora entonces dio un puñetazo, el cual brillo azul, al suelo hecho de agua, haciendo que este se esparza, camuflando a Sora, Aatrox se sorprendió con esto. Entonces del agua salió Sora a alta velocidad, y le dio un puñetazo a Aatrox el cual logro cubrirse. Pero la fuerza del golpe era tan fuerte que mando a Aatrox volando, Aatrox logro detenerse sencillamente, Sora iba a atacar nuevamente. Pero Aatrox lo detuvo con la mano. Confundiendo a Sora

"ya es suficiente" – dijo finalmente Aatrox, mientras se acercaba al jaquet que dejo en el suelo y se lo ponía –"veo que aprendes más rápido de lo que pensé. A Dante le tomo 2 días para aprender eso" - ¿Dante? – "o perdón se me olvido decirte que yo era el maestro de Dante. Bueno cambiando el tema, Sora ya has aprendido las bases de cómo utilizar tu energía espiritual para la pelea. Como te has dado cuenta utilizándolo en tus pies te da propulsión y usándolo en tus manos incrementa el impacto y fuerza del golpe"- dijo mientras hacia una demostración, golpeando el suelo y apareciéndose detrás de Sora y apareciéndose frente a él nuevamente. -"estos son las bases de cómo controlar tu energía espiritual" – él saco algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Sora, cuando Sora lo agarro el noto que era Kurokiba – "ahora invócalo y utiliza lo que acabas de aprender" –Sora entonces invoco a Kurokiba, cuando Sora canalizo su energía en Kurokiba, este comenzó a brillar negro y al blandirla, los cielos y la tierra comenzaron a temblar, sorprendiendo a Sora, pero entonces Sora se comenzó a sentir mareado, y cayó de rodillas – "no deberías usar tanto poder de una vez" – dijo mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo – "ya es hora de cenar. Deberíamos volver para la cena" – dijo, Sora entonces se levanto y caminaron hacia la cabaña.

…..

Era el día 4 desde que Sora llego a este lugar. El estaba entrenando para vencer a Dante. Cuando se levanto el vio a Aatrox en posición de meditación con su espada acostada entre sus piernas, luego él se levanto y Aatrox le mando a sentarse en forma de meditación. Sora entonces hizo lo mismo que Aatrox, se sentó meditando y puso a Kurokiba acostada entre sus piernas, luego el cerro sus ojos, luego de casi media hora de esta manera, Sora comenzó a aburrirse, y abrió sus ojos, pero la escena que lo esperaba no era la que él creía.

En vez de la cabaña donde él estaba, esta era otra escena. El estaba caminando en el agua, el podía ver a lo lejos una playa verde, el cielo azul, pero lo que más captaba la atención de Sora era una espada clavada en el medio del agua. Sora entonces se acerco a esta, y noto que era Kurokiba, Sora entonces la saco del agua. Pero al sacarla, el cielo y el agua tornaron negro y de Kurokiba salió un tornado. Al tornado terminar, Sora noto que él tenía una espada medieval. Sora entonces miro a su alrededor se encontró con alguien.

Era un joven de la misma edad de Sora, tenía cabello largo hasta la espalda, ojos amarillos, vestía de una camisa manga larga negra doblada hasta sus codos, jeans, una corbata blanca y un solo guante. Pero lo que más sorprendía era que tenía orejas puntiagudas y cola de perro.

"¿Quién eres?" – pregunto Sora al misterioso joven. El joven no estaba feliz y levanto su brazo de él salió energía espiritual, que hizo que temblaran el cielo y la tierra, cuando termino de temblar, en la mano del joven estaba Kurokiba – "¡esa es mi espada!" – al decir esto el joven comenzó a reírse de Sora.

"¿tu espada?" – Dijo mientras amenazaba a Sora con ella - "tu ni siquiera conoces todos su poderes" – diciendo esto el alzo a Kurokiba, la cual comenzó a Brillar negro – "¡Kuro kizu!" – dijo y cuando blandió la espada una ráfaga de energía fue hacia Sora. Sora logro esquivar el ataque y fue a atacarlo, pero el joven bloqueaba todos sus ataques sin dificultad, luego el blandió su espada y mando volando a Sora – "¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? Tu no mereces esta espada" – pero lo dijo con una cara triste. Al Sora oír esto Sora supo quién era y cuando el joven se impulso para atravesarlo. Sora entonces lo dejo. En ese momento Kurokiba desapareció de la mano del joven y reapareció en la mano de Sora sustituyendo la espada medieval

"fue una buena batalla Kurokiba" – él le dijo al joven, el cual estaba al borde de las lagrimas –"perdón por no reconocerte"- Kuro entonces se limpio las lagrimas y se paró

"es un gusto conocerte finalmente Sora" – dijo Kuro

…

Han pasado 4 días en el exterior, era el día de la batalla. Estaban en el castillo Nero, Marybell y Arietta, junto con Yuri. Marybell y Nero le estaba explicando a Arietta la situación.

"¿el hermano de Sora tiene a Chrome? – dijo sorprendida, mientras Mary asentía- "¿qué haremos entonces?"- pregunto Arietta a Nero, el cual no tenia interés alguno en responder, pero al ver la cara reprochadora de Mary, el suspiro y miro a Arietta – "no hemos visto a Sora en los últimos 4 días y no sabemos si volverá"- dijo mientras analizaba la situación- "pero tampoco podemos dejar que se lleven a Chrome, porque entonces la asesinarían" – este comentario sorprendió a Arietta y a Mary – "nuestra única opción es vencerlo nosotros mismo y salvar a Chrome antes de que le haga algo a Chrome" – dijo mientras miraba el reloj de pared este decía que eran las 2:00 pm – "Eso nos das 2 horas para averiguar qué vamos a hacer"- y comenzaron a planear lo que iban a hacer

…

Eran las 4:00pm, cuando llegaron Nero, Mary, Arietta y Yuri al llano donde estaba esperando Dante, y a su lado había una especie de crucifijo donde estaba amarrada Chrome inconsciente.

"¿Dónde está Sora?" – pregunto Dante al verlos llegar. Al ver que Nero y los demás no respondían, el sonrió maléficamente y amenazo al Chrome con Shirokiba – "bueno al parecer él no le interesa la vida de ella" – dijo y en ese mismo instante una flecha de energía fue disparado hacia él, Dante la bloqueo de inmediato. Cuando Dante vio de donde venia, vio que fue Arietta la cual estaba enojada con él, ella estaba armada de dos ballestas verde y la curva estaba hecho de plumas y las flechas de energía – "Ahhh así que la famosa Arietta sabe algo de pelea" – se burlo Dante. Pero entonces al ver que todos se preparaban para pelear en los miro y con una tono de admiración falsa les dijo – "Wow ustedes son increíbles. ¿En serio creen que me van a ganar?" – esto enojo a Nero quien comenzó la pelea

Nero se impulso, y blandió sus katares para atacarlo mientras Yuri crecía en intentaba darle con sus garras, pero ninguno de sus golpes lograban darle. Mientras esquivaba los ataques de Nero, el también evitaba los ataques de Arietta y Mary, quienes estaba usando flechas y magia. Cuando Dante se harto el apareció frente a Mary puso su mano en la cabeza de Mary y libero energía para noquearla. Luego se volteo rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Nero, rompiéndole 6 costillas y mandándolo volando y corto a Yuri dejándole una larga herida. Asustada Arietta soltó sus ballestas y cayó de rodillas. Dante entonces la miro y alzo a Shirokiba, cuando Shirokiba comenzó a brillar

"adiós perra" – dijo mientras blandía su espada, mandando una ráfaga de energía a Arietta, pero justamente cuando el ataque iba a darle, una persona apareció frente a ella destruyendo la ráfaga, Arietta entonces alzo su cabeza para ver quién era. Ella vio a Sora, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, - "¿así que decidiste venir?" – antes de comenzar Sora miro a su alrededor, al ver que todos estaban heridos el desapareció y reapareció pero con todos detrás de él, inclusive Chrome, esto sorprendió un poco a Dante - "veo que has mejorado" – dijo mientras veía que todos habían desaparecido – "pero un poco de velocidad no te va a ayudar" – y el se impulso hacia Sora, blandió su espada, pero Sora lo bloqueo sin muchos problemas. Luego Sora blandió su espada, mandando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte que mando volando a Dante contra su voluntad – "jajajaja". Veo que no puedo malinterpretarte" – y comenzó a liberar energía que hacían temblar los cielos y la tierra. Al Arietta sentir esto ella se aterro terriblemente, nunca en su vida ella había visto a un monstruo como Dante, ella entonces miro a Sora, pero Sora parecía no importarle. Ver a Sora así la tenia sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de poder él había conseguido para estar así calmado? Sora entonces volteo su cara y le sonrió a Arietta, esto la calmó.

Sora entonces se impulso hacia Dante, y ambos blandieron al mismo tiempo, causando una explosión de energía, luego cuando recuperaron su equilibrio ellos comenzaron a blandir con más velocidad, cuando Shirokiba comenzó a brillar Sora entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y libero energía, luego Dante uso su poder "Shiro sakugen" lanzando una ráfaga de energía blanca pero fue contra restado por Sora "¡Kuro kizu!" lanzando una ráfaga de energía negra que igualo el ataque de Dante y se destruyeron mutualmente, a las ráfagas detenerse ambos se impulsaron al otro, Sora entonces utilizó su energía para lanzar otra ráfaga, cuando Dante bloqueo este ataque, la hoja de la espada absorbió toda la energía espiritual, Sora comenzó a sonreír, mientras lanzaba otro y otro, pero todos eran absorbido por la hoja de Shirokiba

"Jajaja ¿acaso no ves que no funciona? Ríndete y ya" - dijo Dante burlándose de Sora, pero no importaba lo que pasara Sora seguía lanzándolos, cuando Shirokiba comenzó a parpadear, Sora entonces sonrió y lanzo uno más, cuando la energía fue absorbida por la hoja, Dante comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor y empezó a escupir sangre, esto lo sorprendió ya que nunca había pasado eso

"esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo" – dijo Sora para llamar la atención de Dante – "mi espada absorbe la energía dentro de mí y la expulsa al exterior, pero tu espada absorbe energía en el exterior se canaliza y puedes reenviarla o absorberla. Tú no lo has notado porque estabas concentrado en mí, pero Shirokiba tiene un límite de energía que puede absorber. Cuando alguien sobrepasa ese límite, la energía entra a la fuerza al cuerpo del poseedor del arma, hiriendo su cuerpo físico" – Dante comenzó a sonreír cuando Sora termino

"Sora yo ya sabía todo eso. Pero gracias por recordarme la única debilidad de Shirokiba" – cuando Sora oyó eso se arrepintió de haberlo dicho – "perdiste tu única oportunidad de vencerme Sora. Yo fuera tu e iría entregándome Kurokiba" –pero al ver la cara de confianza de Sora, Dante se emociono aun mas – "bueno Sora ¡comencemos!" – grito mientras clavaba a Shirokiba al suelo. La energía acumulada en la espada, creo un cráter de al menos 20 kilómetros de profundidad totalmente circular llevándose a Dante y a Sora. Sora y Dante se dejaron caer como si nada pasase, cuando andaban casi a la mitad de la caída ambos se impulsaron al otro y blandieron sus espadas, la explosión mando a ambos volando, Dante se detuvo con la pared del cráter mientras Sora se detuvo con una piedra cayente, cuando Sora se impulso la piedra chocó con la pared destruyéndose por completo, y cuando Sora se acercaba a Dante otra piedra apareció frente a él, Sora la corto por la mitad, pero cuando la piedra de dividía en dos, el vio a Dante impulsándose hacia él, Sora entonces bloqueo el ataque con su espada, Sora se impulso hacia atrás y cuando toco la pared, el se impulso hacia arriba saltando de piedra en piedra, hasta poder salir del cráter

Cuando Sora salió, Dante apareció frente a él, ambos entonces salieron corriendo hacia la misma dirección, alejándose del cráter. Sora entonces comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas de energía, pero nuevamente Shirokiba absorbía todos sus ataques, cuando Shirokiba comenzó a parpadear, Dante ya sabía lo que Sora iba a hacer

"buen intento Sora, debo admitirlo, pero ese mismo truco no va a funcionar dos veces seguidas" – y blandió su espada, pero antes de que pudiera blandirla completamente Sora lo detuvo con su mano izquierda haciéndolo sangrar, agarrando tanto la hoja como la empuñadura, esto hizo reír a Dante quien no entendía que él hacia- "Jajaja Sora ¿acaso eres tan idiota? Sabes que esta espada absorbe tu energía sin embargo estás haciendo esto, no puedo creer que mi propio hermano sea así de estúpido" – dijo pero al ver que Sora sonreía, el se dio cuenta que Sora también estaba agarrando la empuñadura – "¡maldito! Acaso intentas absorber en tu cuerpo, ¡morirás!" – grito Dante enojado

"¿acaso se te olvido el poder de Kurokiba?" – Dijo Sora sorprendiendo a Dante- "Kurokiba tiene el poder de absorber la energía dentro de mí, yo no lo absorbo, yo soy el intermediario" – dijo mientras Kurokiba brillaba mas y mas – "¡Kuro kizu!" – lanzando una ráfaga de energía a Dante directamente al pecho, haciéndolo soltar Shirokiba y mandándolo volando hasta el bosque, cuando Dante se detuvo Sora entonces se acerco a él con ambas espadas una en cada mano

"veo que ya cogiste tu premio" – dijo a Sora mientras lo veía con Shirokiba – "ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es matarme" – y puso su cabeza mirando al suelo como en forma de ejecución. Pero Sora le lanzo a Shirokiba al suelo, sorprendiendo a Dante – "¿qué haces? esa espada es tuya" – grito enojado Dante ante la insolencia de Sora

"exactamente, esa espada es mía"- dijo sonriendo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – "pero pesa demasiado y no se usar nintoryu" – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo – "así que guárdamela hasta que aprenda a usarlo" – dijo mientras sonreía. Entonces él se volteo y se fue caminando mientras Kurokiba se transformaba en un brazalete

….

Al este de la capital de Vento, existe un bosque sagrado donde hay un lago, llamado el Lago di amare. La leyenda dice que si una pareja se besan frente a este lago, ellos vivirán una vida llena de amor y pasión. Eran las 8:00 de la noche, frente al lago estaban Sora y Chrome mirando las estrellas. Chrome estaba nerviosa ella conocía todas las leyendas de ese lugar. Sora de repente se le poso encima, con una cara incitadora, Chrome se sonrojo al ver su cara, ella volteo su cara, ya que no podía seguir viéndolo a la cara por la vergüenza

"Sora, n…o no podemos" – dijo mientras miraba a los lados – "yo soy una nobl...e" – pero cuando ella miro a los ojos a Sora. Sus hipnóticos ojos rojos, hacían que Chrome perdiera el control sobre ella misma. Su cabeza se sentía ligera y no pudo resistir la tentación, sin embargo ella no paraba de decir que no podían. Sora entonces se acerco a Chrome, y ella se perdió en los ojos de Sora, ella estaba tan cerca que ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo, ellos estaban ahí labios con labios

…..

"Sora, para, para" – decía Chrome en sus sueños mientras dormía. Sora y Arietta miraban como Chrome, Mary y Yuri estaban descansando en la habitación. Sora estaba llenos de vendas, los cuales se tapo con su t-shirt, de pie a cabeza, pero gracias a su vampirismo, sus heridas se curaban más rápidos que los demás, mientras que Nero estaba en una situación crítica.

Luego de la batalla con Dante, Sora volvió hacia donde estaban los demás. El junto con la ayuda de Arietta lograron cargar los cuerpos hasta la ciudad, donde unos guardias fueron a ayudarlos, llevando a Nero y los demás al hospital más cercano, al llegar al hospital, Nero fue llevado al área de emergencias, luego de unas 4 horas los doctores avisaron que él iba a estar bien. Luego de ese día Dante desapareció completamente y dejo de molestar a Sora.

"Sora, para, p… ¿ehh?" – dijo mientras se despertaba. Ella estaba tan soñolienta que ella no notaba que estaba en un hospital, ella miro a su alrededor, cuando de repente ella mira a Sora, el comenzó a sonreír, como en símbolo de buenos días. Ella recordando el sueño que tuvo de Sora, se avergonzó y comenzó a gritarle a Sora que saliera. Sora asustado dijo que iba a salir, pero cuando se levanto, Chrome noto las vendas que estaban debajo del t-shirt, ella entonces se levanto de la cama y le levanto el t-shirt, notando así el pecho en vendado de Sora, Chrome entonces miro a Sora preocupada – "¿Sora que te paso?"- dijo preocupada Chrome, para ella Sora nunca había estado tan herido, ella también noto que el cabello de Sora había crecido mucho mas, fue ahí que Chrome se dio cuenta de su entorno y de que ella estaba en el hospital y se dio cuenta de que algo horrible paso, para ella hace 2 horas Sora estaba peleando con Dante la primera vez – "¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este hospital?" – cuestiono Chrome a Sora, al oírla Sora intento desviar la conversación, pero al ver la cara de Chrome el se dio cuenta que no había otra opción que decirle la verdad. Así que Sora le conto todo, como Dante la había secuestrado, como Sora tuvo que entrenar con Aatrox, como Sora conoció a Kurokiba, las heridas de los demás, y la batalla entre Dante y el. Al terminar de explicar Chrome entonces se puso a llorar, Sora entonces intento consolarla pero él no entendía porque – "buahh, es... es mi culpa que todos estén así" –comenzó a llorar, Sora intento consolarla diciéndole que no era verdad y que no era su culpa, pero Chrome solo lloraba mas y mas – "pero por mi ustedes están heridos" – Sora entonces la abrazo, cesando el lloriqueo de inmediato, ella escuchaba el corazón de Sora, al ella mirar a Sora, él le sonrió como si no pasara nada – "perdón que por mi culpa no pudimos ir a la cita" – se entristeció Chrome

"no te preocupes, siempre podemos ir a una, al fin y al cabo somos amigos y siempre hay un mañana" – dijo Sora sin preocupación. Por alguna razón cuando el menciono la palabra amigos ella sintió que su pecho le dolía, ella entonces se despego de Sora, sorprendiéndolo, ella entonces le dio una sonrisa falsa a Sora y le dijo que tenía que ir a visitar a sus padres, ya que ellos a lo más probable estaban preocupados por ella, y se fue corriendo, Sora no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenía que revisar a Chrome, Arietta entonces le dijo que se quedara sentado y que ella se encargaría de esto.

Al Arietta salir del hospital, ella fue directamente al parque con la que ella había ido con Sora, al ella llegar, Arietta fue al lugar donde Chrome y ella jugaban de niñas, al ella llegar ella vio a Chrome debajo de un árbol llorando, cuando ella se acerco, Chrome noto a Arietta, cuando Arietta se acerco, ella le dio un abrazo a Chrome quien seguía llorando.

….

Luego de un tiempo Chrome logro calmarse y ambas caminaron de regreso. Pero al llegar al hospital, algo paso.

"¡Nooooooooo!" –se oyó gritar a Sora desde afuera del hospital, entonces ellas vieron rayos eléctricos salir del hospital. Ellas se asustaron y fueron corriendo a la habitación de Sora para revisar que estaba pasando, al llegar se encontraron con un joven de al menos la misma edad que Sora, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, vestía de una camisa manga larga, pantalones de vestir y una boina, era Leonardo Da'Vinci i, el tenia un tipo de pistola pero con una antena al frente, luego el lanzo la pistola al suelo y agarro a Sora por el cuello del t-shirt. Sora parecía quemado, al parecer lo habían electrocutado.

"Sora ¡bastardo!" – grito Leo mientras comenzaba a menear la cabeza de Sora – "¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a Chrome? Bastardo" – gritaba enojado Leo. Chrome entonces agarro a Leo, para que suelte a Sora – "¿Chrome? Mi principessa ¿Qué paso?" – dijo mientras soltaba a Sora. Chrome entonces le explico sobre que Sora estaba herido y como se hirió – "¿así que Dante hizo esto?" – dijo sorprendiendo así a Chrome y Arietta, quienes le preguntaron cómo conocía a Dante – "yo soy amigo de Sora desde antes de que sus padres murieran, éramos buenos amigos, pero cuando sus padres murieron Sora se mudo con su maestro y no lo volví a ver, luego hace 3 años Sora me salvo en el reino de Aqcuo, yo fui capturado para crear armas para la guerra. Él fingió ser un chef solo para descubrir mi localización y me salvo. Y gracias a Sora el rey de Aqcuo creó mi propio laboratorio para cualquier cosa que yo quiera hacer"- Chrome entendió porque Sora y Leo eran tan unidos, pero entonces ella le llego la curiosidad, ella entonces le pregunto que él hacia aquí. Leonardo entonces apunto a Sora con el dedo – "vine por él. Hace poco oí que un plebeyo venció a un noble" – Arietta y Chrome se avergonzaron al recordar la pelea entre Sora y Drago. Pero eso no explicaba por qué él estaba aquí –"¿ustedes saben que día es mañana?" – Pregunto Leo, pero ellas parecían confundidas – "mañana, Novembre 6" – pero ellas solo estaban confundidas –"mañana es el cumpleaños 17 de Sora" – esto sorprendió a Chrome y a Arietta, ellas no tenían la mas mínima idea –"¿no sabían? Bueno no me sorprende. Sora nunca ha sido muy abierto sobre su información personal" – dijo mientras miraba a Sora

…

Era media noche, Chrome se levanto por una pesadilla, en la que Sora moría. Cuando ella reviso la habitación, notando que Sora había desaparecido. Ella entonces miro por la ventana solo para descubrir que Sora estaba en el techo del hospital. Ella subió al techo para averiguar porque él estaba ahí. Cuando ella subió ella se encontró con Sora pero él estaba mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas

"¿Sora?" – pregunto Chrome mientras se acercaba a Sora, el parecía muy triste, justamente cuando ella se acerco a Sora, el campanario marco las 12:00 am. Chrome entonces recordó que era el cumpleaños de Sora. Ella se sentó a su lado y mientras miraba al cielo – "feliz cumpleaños Sora" – dijo Chrome a Sora. El entonces dio una risa sofocada

"¿así que Leo te dijo?" – pregunto Sora a Chrome. Ella asintió, Sora entonces miro profundamente al cielo con una sonrisa triste – "yo deje de celebrar esa festividad hace mucho" – Chrome no entendía porque Sora no le gustaba su cumpleaños, Sora noto lo que Chrome pensaba y comenzó a sonreír – "no es que no me guste mi cumpleaños"- dijo calmado y miro al cielo nuevamente – "mis padres murieron este mismo día hace 13 años – dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome – "no es que no me gusta celebrarlo, pero cada vez que recuerdo este día, también recuerdo ese día, gracias Chrome por escucharme, buenas noches" – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse a acostar. Chrome se levanto y le agarro el brazo para acompañarlo.

…

2:00 pm Sora salía a caminar, por alguna razón en el día entero Sora no había visto a ninguno del grupo (a excepción de Nero quien seguía hospitalizado), Mary se había despertado y le habían dado de alta, desde ese momento Mary desapareció junto con Arietta, Chrome y Leo. Sora no confiaba mucho en Leo, el tenia una mala costumbre de sobre romanticismo con las mujeres. Sora estaba tan aburrido, que él decidió ir al bar al que el siempre iba, junto con Yuri. Al llegar el bar tender ni siquiera le pregunto qué quería, él le sirvió a Sora una malteada de caramelo y una taza de leche para Yuri. Al recibir la malteada Sora comenzó a bebérsela mientras se quedo pensando sobre que él iba, sobre las personas desaparecidas. Cuando Sora termino, el dejo el dinero de la malteada, pero justamente cuando iba a salir, el bar tender le lanzo una carta, quien lo atrapo de espaldas. Al Sora y Yuri salir, Sora abrió la carta, era de Leonardo y era dedicado a el

"Querido Sora:

Te deseo felicidades en tu día. Pero desgraciadamente no podre pasar el día contigo. Me he encontrado con dos musas a las cuales tengo que seguir. Arietta y Chrome decidieron llevar a Mary a comer helado y a comprar ropa. Y como hombre debo protegerlas de pervertidos mientras se cambian, así que deseo un buen día

Att: Leonardo Da Vinci"

Al terminar Sora dio un suspiro, era un típico comportamiento de Leo perseguir a las chicas bonitas. Pero el nunca había sido bueno en eso, Leo tenía una horrible reputación con un índice de 2000 rechazos y 5 aceptadas. Sin embargo el tenia un autoestima altísima, que no lo dejaba rendirse con las mujeres. Sora no tenía el más mínimo interés en la carta, así que la quemo con energía, y camino hacia el parque. Cuando de repente Yuri mordió a Sora y salió huyendo, Sora sorprendido salió a perseguirlo. Yuri no parecía escapar de él, sino parecía guiarlo.

Luego de perseguirlo por casi 12 cuadras Yuri entro a una mansión, Sora se puso nervioso y se acerco al portón, para pedir ayuda a los guardias, pero no había ninguno, esto sorprendió a Sora, ya que parecía la mansión de un noble muy importante, sin embargo no había protección alguna. Sora entonces entro el portón hacia la puerta de la mansión. El tenía pensado entrar y salir antes de que lo notaran. Sora entonces miro la ventana del segundo piso, el sabía que si el entraba por la puerta lo iban a descubrir, así que el tenía que entrar por la ventana. El dio un salto, donde el cayo dentro de la casa, al entrar el noto que la habitación estaba completamente vacía él entonces pego su oído a la puerta para oír lo que pasaba en el exterior, la mansión estaba completamente silenciosa, era como si no hubiera nadie ahí. Sora entonces salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, ya a este nivel a Sora no le interesaba ser silencioso, ya que no había nadie. Cuando Sora llego a la sala el encontró, un rastro de huellas de gato, sabiendo que era Yuri, él siguió el rastro para ver a donde lo llevaba. El siguió el rastro hasta llegar a una puerta muy peculiar, era una puerta enorme, parecía llevarlo a una sala de baile. Sora abrió la puerta, el interior estaba completamente oscuro. Al él entrar, el portón se cerro, gracias a su habilidad de visión nocturna, que había conseguido con el vampirismo, Sora logro detectar una increíble cantidad de personas a su alrededor, pensando que era una trampa Sora se preparo para la pelea, de repente todas las luces se encendieron, casi cegando a Sora y todas las personas salieron de sus escondites

"¡SORPRESA!" – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo – "¡feliz cumpleaños Sora!" – y en ese momento Leo le apareció en la espalda saludándolo y entregándole un vaso, con una bebida, que Sora detecto inmediatamente que era whisky. Y aparecieron Chrome y Arietta, cada una dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y Mary le salto encima para saludarlo. Sora estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca le habían celebrado un cumpleaños, desde la muerte de su familia

"¡feliz cumpleaños hermano!" – dijo Mary mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Cuando Sora miro a su alrededor, el se dio cuenta de que todos estaban vestidos muy formalmente, mientras el solo vestía de un t-shirt, un hoodie, sus audifonos, unos jeans y unos tenis. El se sentía muy fuera de lugar en su propio cumpleaños. Chrome entonces le paso el traje que el uso para el cumpleaños de Arietta

"te puedes vestir en el baño del segundo piso" – al ver que Sora no entendía como ella sabia tanto de este lugar, Chrome le sonrió – "esta es mi casa. Necesitábamos un lugar donde celebrarlo y como mis padres están de viaje, aprovechamos eso para celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí."- al terminar de explicar, Sora subió al baño de visitantes, se dio un baño y se vistió. Luego de 15 minutos el regreso, totalmente vestido y listo. Al Chrome verlo ella se quedo perpleja, hasta que Arietta le dio con el codo para que reaccionara.

Luego de una de saludar y aceptar felicitaciones de las personas en la fiesta, Sora estaba algo cansado, así que fue al balcón a descansar un poco. En ese momento Arietta se acerco a Sora.

"así que aquí estas" – dijo mientras se acercaba, pero cada paso que daba hacia Sora, la hacían cada vez más nerviosa. Sora entonces comenzó a beber whisky del vaso que tenia, aunque a él realmente no le gustaba el alcohol.- "sabes el alcohol te hace mal, y terminaras borracho"

"el alcohol no me hace efecto"- dijo Sora mientras dejaba el vaso en la barandilla – "mi habilidad regenerativa no deja que el alcohol me haga daño. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del sabor. Detesto el alcohol, pero siento que me vería raro siendo el único que no beba" – Arietta entonces entendió todo, y le pidió disculpas por juzgarlo, pero ella sentía que había algo más importante que decirle

Arietta entonces comenzó a mirar el suelo nerviosamente – "Sora, gracias" – dijo nerviosa, pero Sora al parecer no entendía a que venía eso – "es que, es que, no logre agradecerte por salvarme de Dante. Pero al decirlo ella se sonrojo increíblemente. Sora comenzó a sonreír al oír esto.

"no te preocupes por eso" – dijo Sora mientras se posaba en la barandilla – "yo creo que si es por esa forma de pensar, yo te debería agradecer a ti" – esto dejo confundida a Arietta la cual no sabía de que él hablaba- "fuiste tú la que me dio un beso hace un par de días. Bueno para ustedes, para mí fue más o menos hace un mes" – dijo mientras sonreía, esto hizo que Arietta explotara de la vergüenza, ella entonces recordó ese día, y sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, ella agarro a Sora, sorprendiéndolo y se acerco a él, justamente cuando ella estaba a punto de besarlo, ella noto que el whisky en el vaso de Sora se estaba congelando, ella se volteo para darse cuenta de Chrome, quien lo había oído y visto todo y estaba llorando, ella salió huyendo, Arietta entonces corrió para perseguirla, sorprendiendo a Sora, él intento perseguirla, pero un increíble dolor hizo que él se cayera de rodillas, a él le dolía el hombro en el que Dante lo había apuñalado, también él sentía que sus colmillos crecían, el no sabía porque pero él quería morder a alguien, el no podía controlarse, pero de la misma forma que llego, este desapareció, el dolor, su sed por sangre, todo.

…

Luego de buscar por un tiempo Arietta fue hacia la habitación de Chrome, ella intento abrirlo pero estaba cerrado con seguro, ella oyó a través de la puerta y logro oír a alguien llorando, Arietta intento tocar la puerta

"¡déjame tranquila!"- grito Chrome llorando, Arietta entonces, se poso frente a la puerta, y pidió disculpas, ella entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella, Chrome abrió la puerta y le dio una bofetada – "¿Cómo te atreves a pedir perdón?"- dijo mientras lloraba, Arietta agarro la mano con la que la había abofeteado con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar

"perdón Chrome" – lloraba Arietta – "perdón. Yo no sabía nada" –dijo mientras agarraba a Chrome. En ese momento Arietta y Chrome se abrazaron en forma de disculpas, hasta que se oyó una explosión, ellas se secaron las lagrimas, y corrieron hacia la sala de baile, donde vieron a Sora luchando con todos los sirvientes y meseros, al acercarse ellas notaron que todos tenían un tatuaje de un zorro negro, aunque Sora los vencía rápidamente, ellos eran demasiados para él, Chrome y Arietta comenzaron a ayudar.

En menos de 20 minutos ellos vencieron a todos, pero de repente los tatuajes comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo y todas las personas que poseían un tatuaje se convirtieron en cenizas, dejando en sorpresa a todos los presentes.

…..

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente de ese día, Sora estaba en el techo del castillo pensando, él estaba más serio que nunca, él nunca había visto algo así. Después de ese incidente Garren no tuvo más opción que regresar de la guerra, Arietta estaba prohibido bajo ninguna condición salir del castillo, así que Sora como su guardaespaldas personal, tenía que ir todos los días hacia allá, para protegerla, después de haber bofeteado a Arietta, Chrome se sentía avergonzada de verla

"¡Sora! ¿Podrías venir para acá?" –llamo Arietta a Sora, al oírla Sora se lanzo del techo, hacia su balcón, al él verla se dio cuenta que ella no estaba usando su ropa normal de princesa, ella vestía de una blusa y pantalones corticos, esto sorprendió a Sora, al ella ver como él la veía ella se avergonzó, pero no podía olvidar a que ella lo llamo- "Sora ¿me harías un favor?" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora, ella miro al suelo- "quisiera que me llevaras a donde Chrome" – dijo algo entristecida – "desde ese día ella no ha querido hablar conmigo" – pero Sora no parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba, Arietta noto esto de inmediato y recordó lo que casi ella hizo, esto la avergonzó y le dijo que lo olvidase – "es que la extraño mucho" – dijo riéndose avergonzada. Sora entonces se rasco la cabeza en símbolo de rendición y miro a su alrededor en busca de guardias, al ver que no habían ninguno él le paso su abrigo con capucha, cuando ella se lo puso, Sora la cargo como una princesa, avergonzándola un poco, y salto hasta el techo del castillo, donde él dio un salto para cruzar la muralla, Arietta estaba sorprendida, ella nunca había visto a alguien así, sin embargo ella se sentía muy segura en los brazos de Sora.

Ellos iban sin captar mucha atención, fueron de calle en calle, mientras vigilaban de que los guardias que patrullaban en la ciudad, hasta llegar a la mansión de Chrome. Al llegar Sora, no pudo dejar de notar que ya no habían marcas de que hubo una pelea en ese lugar, al ellos entrar el portón Arietta intento tocar el timbre, pero Sora le agarro la mano, para que se detuviera, ella se dio cuenta de que ellos la veían la llevarían directamente hacia el castillo, el entonces al cargo y salto hacia la habitación por donde Sora había entrado la cual estaba en un segundo piso, al ellos entrar se dieron cuenta que esa era la habitación de Chrome y se dieron cuenta solamente porque Chrome los estaba mirando con cara de confusión, en ese momento de confusión a Chrome se le había olvidado que ella estaba en la habitación para vestirse y que estaba completamente desnuda, al ella recordar esto ella noto que Sora estaba sorprendido por la vista y grito avergonzada mientras lo pateaba por la ventana, Arietta y Chrome entonces revisaron a Sora por la ventana y vieron que él estaba totalmente herido por la caída, ellas se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse

Luego de una hora ellos estaban en la sala tomando té, Chrome estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, ella no parecía que quería hablar, Sora no sabía porque pero él sentía una especie de aura entre Arietta y Chrome, Así que se paro con la escusa de que iba a cocinar postres para esta reunión. Cuando él se fue de la habitación, ambas se quedaron en completo silencio, pero sabiendo que una de las dos iba a tener que romper el hielo, así ambas cogieron coraje

"lo siento"- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, a escucharse la una a la otra, ellas comenzaron a reírse, pero Arietta sentía que tenía que coger responsabilidad, así que intento decir algo, pero antes de que dijera algo Chrome la interrumpió

"no tienes que pedir disculpas porque yo no me voy a rendir" – esto dejo en sorpresa y confusión a Arietta, la cual comenzó a balbulsear – "Arietta, ahora no solo eres mi amiga, sino que eres mi rival" – dijo con orgullo, por alguna razón Arietta se sentía a aceptar su competencia – "pero ten consiente que al final de esto él será mío" – al terminar de decir esto, Sora llego con un carrito completo de todos los tipos de postres posibles, al Arietta probarlo, ella se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. No comprendiendo como esto era posible, ella miro a Chrome en forma de curiosidad – "él es conocido como el Smeraldo chef en el reino de Aqcuo" – dijo sorprendiendo a Arietta, ya que ella había oído del Smeraldo chef, pero ella pensaba que solo era un mito. Sin embargo no le gustaba la cara de satisfacción de Chrome, porque ella sabía más sobre Sora que Arietta. Así que, como venganza, Arietta se sentó al lado de Sora y le agarro el brazo, como si fueran una pareja, al ver esto Sora se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, pero al voltear a Chrome, el pudo sentir una mirada y un aura sanguinario, como si ella fuese a asesinarlo en cualquier momento, Sora entonces miro a Arietta y noto que ella tenía la misma mirada y aura que Chrome, el juraba que entre Chrome y Arietta había una tormenta que iba a matarlo, justamente en ese momento llegaron Mary y Yuri, que cuando Arietta y Chrome los miraron, ellos se asustaron.

Luego de 5 minutos Sora fue nuevamente a la cocina, mientras Chrome y Arietta le explicaban a Mary sobre lo que paso, al oír esto Mary, se emociono, y comenzó a buscar algo en su bulto, entonces ella saco una pequeña botellita, con un liquido rosa brillante y lo vertió en el flan de Sora, al Arietta preguntarle qué era eso, ella le explico que era una poción de amor, al oír eso ellas se sorprendieron, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que Sora entro a la habitación.

Luego de darle un pedazo de chesecake a Mary, Sora levanto su tenedor e iba a comer de su flan, pero antes de que su tenedor alcanzase el flan, Arietta y Chrome se comieron el flan, mitad y mitad, Sora quien no lograba comprender que pasaba, logro notar que Arietta y Chrome estaban sufriendo cambios, el noto (gracias al vampirismo) que los corazones de Chrome y Arietta estaban latiendo aun mas rápido, sus caras tornaron rojas y no dejaban de mirar a Sora, ellas entonces se lanzaron hacia Sora, tumbándolo de la silla y se posaron encima de Sora mientras corazones aparecían encima de ellas. Arietta entonces se sentó y con una cara avergonzada comenzó mirar a Sora

"¡Soraa!. ¿Por qué me ignoras, cuando yo te amo tanto?" – dijo, dejando a Sora y Mary boquiabiertos, ella entonces beso a Sora, enojando a Chrome, quien empujo a Arietta, diciendo que eso era trampa y que no podía usar esos trucos con Sora, sin embargo ella también beso a Sora, quien aun estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, Arietta entonces le dijo a Chrome que no le robara su hombre mientras agarraba el brazo de Sora y comenzaba a halarlo, Chrome entonces le agarro su otro brazo y comenzó a halarlo también, luego de casi 1 minuto, Arietta le dijo a Chrome que dejaran que Sora decidiera, ellas entonces voltearon a Sora, el cual no sabía que decir. Arietta, para ayudarlo a decidir, lo beso nuevamente, cuando ella termino Chrome también lo beso, en ese momento apareció Leo, no entendiendo la situación, ella miro a Mary en busca de explicación

"la poción de amor que me diste, para que Sora lo tome, no está funcionando como dijiste" – al terminar de decirlo, Leo se asusto, y vio a Sora, él cual lo miraba con odio y sed de sangre, mientras Arietta y Chrome abrazaban sus brazos, Mary viendo la cara de Sora, miro a Leo quien estaba aterrado – "Leo, ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto de la poción?" – poniendo nervioso a Leo

"u…un m…mes" – al decir esto Sora miro a Leo con tanta sed de sangre, que apareció un aura de un demonio detrás de él – "pero, pero, si me dan 2 semanas, podre hacer un antídoto" – el miro la cara de Sora que seguía como que lo iba a asesinar – "¿dije 2 semanas? Me refería a una sola" – mientras salía del lugar a comenzar a hacer el antídoto.

…..

Era casi medianoche, gracias a un hechizo de dormir de Mary, Arietta y Chrome soltaron a Sora. Sora estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

"pase" – dijo Sora, entonces de la puerta entro Chrome quien estaba en su piyama tipo vestido y agarraba su almohada, ella entonces se acerco a Sora, muy avergonzada – "¿Chrome? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – se preguntaba Sora sorprendido, en ese momento Chrome soltó su almohada, y comenzó a desnudarse, sorprendiendo a Sora, él entonces se tapo los ojos, avergonzado, "¿Qué haces? Ponte tu ropa" – dijo mientras le recogía su ropa y se la pasaba

"¡No!"- dijo mientras rechazaba la ropa, ella estaba en su ropa interior y se subió en la cama de Sora, al ver que Sora no la veía, ella comenzó a llorar, Sora no comprendía porque ella lloraba, sin embargo él no la veía – "yo solo quiero que me veas cómo ves a Arietta y que aceptes mi existencia" – dijo mientras lloraba, en ese momento Sora la abrazo, para calmarla. Ella estaba feliz de poder oír el corazón de Sora mientras lo abrazaba.

Gracias al abrazo de Sora Chrome cayo dormida en la cama de Sora. Para no molestarla, el se acostó en el mueble a dormir. Al día siguiente cuando Sora despertó el se sorprendió al ver que Chrome lo estaba besando. Cuando ella termino de besarlo, ella lo abrazo como si fueran una pareja

"buenos días mi amor" – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo de Sora – "¿Por qué no dormiste conmigo en la cama?" – dijo mientras se acurrucaba aun mas en los brazos de Sora. Sora entonces se levanto para irse a bañarse, luego de bañarse y vestirse, él se dirigió a la puerta, Chrome le agarro el brazo –"Sora ¿A dónde vas?" – Al ver que él no respondía, sus ojos se enrojecieron, como si estuviera a punto de llorar – "vas a verla a ella. ¿Verdad?" – y estaba a punto de llorar Sora entonces comenzó a consolarla, diciendo que era solo trabajo, pero no funcionaba

"Ahhh. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo" – dijo Sora en forma de rendición, esto alegro a Chrome quien se abrazo el brazo de Sora, como si ellos fueran una pareja y salieron de camino al castillo

….

"a él le gustara… si, le gustara" – pensaba Arietta mientras esperaba a Sora en su cama, casi de inmediato alguien toco a su puerta, ella entonces le pregunto quién era, al oír que era Sora ella dijo que pasara, cuando Sora abrió la puerta la escena que vio, le sorprendió mucho. Arietta estaba vestida con una ropa interior blanca, oídos de conejo, una cola falsa de conejo y guantes en forma de patas de conejos – "¿te gusta amo? Pyon" – dijo mientras saltaba como un conejo hacia Sora y frotaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sora, en ese momento llego Chrome, quien al ver a Sora se enojo y fue al armario de Arietta. Y al salir ella estaba vestida de una gata, orejas de gatos, ropa interior negra con una cola de gato y guantes con forma de patas de gato negra. "¿De dónde ellas sacaron esas ropas" pensaba Sora?

"¡yo amo al amo! Nyan"- Arietta entonces se enojo diciéndole que le había robado la idea y ellas comenzaron a discutir. Ellas pelearon a tal nivel que ellas, accidentalmente, le quitaron el brasear a la otra, al ver esto Sora comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayo. Luego de un rato, después de vestirse, ellas seguían discutiendo, ambas miraron a Sora en busca de apoyo, pero al ver, descubrieron que Sora había desaparecido, ellas comenzaron a revisar por toda la habitación, cuando ellas revisaron por el balcón ellas notaron que Sora estaba durmiendo en el techo de la cima del castillo. Luego de 1 hora cuando Sora se levanto, el bajo a la habitación de Arietta y vio una escena muy bonita, Chrome y Arietta estaban durmiendo como mejores amigas en la cama, Arietta entonces se levanto, ella parecía perdida, cuando ella se despertó completamente, ella se dio cuenta de que Sora las estaba mirando, ella recordó que estaba vestida de conejo, al principio le dio vergüenza, pero recordó que ella estaba vestida así para Sora, y se armo de valor cuando ella se levanto a hacer su interpretación, Sora entonces comenzó a sonreír, Arietta entonces se sintió avergonzada de hacer eso, ella se detuvo, agarro coraje

"Sora" –mientras se sonrojaba – "¿quisieras salir conmigo?" – esto hizo que ella se sonrojara increíblemente. Sora, recordando lo que Leo le había explicado el día anterior, en ese estado Sora tenía que mostrar interés en ambas, ya que por causa de la poción, sus sentimientos están fuera de control, y hacerle daño sentimentalmente, podría afectarle su vida permanentemente, decidió aceptar la cita, esto puso feliz a Arietta, quien se fue a su armario a vestirse. Luego de casi 1 hora, Arietta finalmente salió del armario vestida de un sweater verde una falda azul y una boina azul, antes de ellos irse le pusieron una pijama a Chrome quien dormía como una bebe, ellos entonces, se escabulleron.

Luego de salir Sora la llevo a un hermoso café llamado, L'Amoure, donde ellos tomaron café juntos, luego ellos caminaron por la ciudad, Arietta agarraba el brazo de Sora, como si fueran una pareja. Cuando ellos pasaron por el parque, de repente Arietta lo haló hacia un árbol, era el mismo árbol, era el árbol donde ellos se escondieron, ella ahí procedió a darle un beso, sorprendiendo a Sora.

Cuando regresaron al castillo ellos descubrieron que Chrome había desaparecido, Arietta no estaba preocupada, pero Sora si, bajo el efecto de la poción, Chrome estaría deprimida si vio que Arietta y el estaban en una cita, y eso afectaría su vida después , Sora entonces se despidió de Arietta quien estaba muy feliz, y salió a buscar a Chrome, ella podría estar en cualquier lado, y el efecto de la poción no la dejaría pensar con claridad, Sora busco por todos lados, pero ella no aparecía, luego él se puso a pensar, donde estaría Chrome y luego de poco analizar el descubrió que la respuesta era obvia.

Cuando Sora volvió a su habitación, el entonces respiro aliviado, al ver a Chrome, quien estaba esperándolo con ojo triste, Sora estaba tan aliviado que sin pensar abrazo a Chrome, ella entonces se sonrojo muchísimo, ella entonces miro a Sora a los ojos

"hola Sora" – dijo Chrome sonriendo – "quería saber si… Si…" – al ver la cara de confusión de Sora, ella reunió todo su valor, para hacerle la pregunta – "¿quisieras salir conmigo mañana?" – dijo mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja. Al oírla Sora sonrió y respondió que sí. Por 2 razones, aunque Sora odiaba y detestaba andar con ambas al mismo tiempo (y las personas que hacen eso), ya que para él la fidelidad es lo más importante en una relación, él sabía que no tenía opción y numero 2, porque se lo había prometido hace mucho y no le gusta incumplir sus promesas. Alegrada Chrome le dio un beso a Sora y se iba a su casa, pero Sora la agarro antes de que ella saliera, era muy tarde para que ella estuviera afuera, así que ella podía quedarse ahí por la noche. Ella entonces se sonrojo, ¿acaso Sora le estaba pidiendo que se quedara?, ella entonces se durmió en la cama, mientras Sora dormía nuevamente en el sofá.

….

Al despertar Sora noto que Chrome no estaba, a lo más probable se fue a su casa. Él se levanto y miro su reloj, eran las 11:30 am. Él tenía la cita con Chrome en media hora, el entonces se baño y se vistió, se puso su t-shirt verde con un símbolo de un lobo, sus auriculares morados alrededor de su cuello y su collar con 3 dientes de lobo. Al él terminar de vestirse, el salió caminando hacia la mansión de Chrome donde ella lo esperaba cortando pétalos de las flores, ella estaba vestida con un vestido corto y unos pantaloncitos cortos, ella se alegro de verlo, que fue corriendo hacia él, y le dio un beso, sorprendiéndolo, pero no tanto, él ya estaba acostumbrado, él le pregunto a donde ella quería ir, ella se quedo pensando y luego ella tuvo el lugar perfecto, ella haló a Sora. Luego de casi 9 cuadras ellos llegaron a un bosque lleno de flores color cristal, cuando la luz, Sora no entendía por qué Chrome lo trajo aquí, Chrome le explico que cuando era niña ella encontró este lugar cuando ella estaba triste, y que este era un lugar secreto solamente suyo. Sora no entendía por qué, pero entonces entre las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a entrar ráfagas de luz y la escena cambio por completo la luz que entro daban un tono calmante, Chrome, entonces haló a Sora, para que sentara debajo de un árbol, él comenzó a reír, ella se sentó frente a él, pero en ese momento su estomago rugió, ella entonces recordó que no había traído comida. Sora entonces saco un cristal morado de su bolsillo con placas de acero cubriendo en cruz y un símbolo mágico de invocación, Chrome parecía curiosa, Sora le explico que era uno de los inventos de Leo, él entonces libero energía hasta que el cristal comenzó a brillar, del cristal apareció un símbolo mágico en el aire con unas runas, luego de que termino de brillar, Sora tenía una canasta en sus manos, esto sorprendió a Chrome, quien estaba curiosa de cómo lo hizo.

"esto es un cristal de almacenaje" – comenzó a explicar Sora mientras Chrome atendía con interés –"es un invento de Leo. Gracias a él, puedo guardar cualquier cosa en un área donde no le afecta el espacio-tiempo y me deja invocar dicho objeto siempre y cuando ande con el cristal. Sin embargo no puedo invocar cosas vivas" – dijo mientras guardaba el cristal en su bolsillo, Chrome entonces reviso la canasta, la cual tenía: fresas, un embase con chocolate derretido, mini sándwiches y frutas. Chrome, estaba sorprendida, cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea, ella le dijo a Sora que cerrara sus ojos, al Sora cerrarlos, ella cogió una de las fresas, lo lleno de chocolate y lo puso en el labio, Sora entonces abrió la boca y Chrome le dio la fresa, y Sora se la comió, Chrome entonces cogió otra fresa y cuando Sora cerró los ojos nuevamente, Chrome aprovecho ese momento y lo beso, lo más sorprendente es que Sora le devolvió el beso, ella se sorprendió, pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento. Ahí ellos se quedaron, besándose el uno al otro.

…

Era la noche, Sora se levanto en el bosque luego de que Sora y Chrome cayeron dormidos, las flores estaban brillando en un tono azul, al él ver a su alrededor, él logro ver a Chrome quien estaba durmiendo como una bebe. El comenzó a sonreír, cuando entonces ella se despertó, ella miro a Sora y comenzó a sonreír también, Sora la cargo en su espalda donde ella comenzó a abrazarlo, y se iban de ese lugar. Cuando Sora llego a la casa de Chrome el salto hacia la habitación de Chrome y la poso en su cama, y se fue por la ventana.

…

Ya paso la semana. Luego de que Leo les diera el antídoto, Arietta y Chrome se sentían demasiadas avergonzadas, para mostrar sus caras frente a Sora, tanto era la vergüenza, que por otra semana entera, ellas no querían ver la cara de Sora, no porque lo culparan, sino porque ellas no podían creer todo lo que ellas hicieron, para estar con él, desde disfrazarse hasta los 64 besos que le habían robado a Sora, sin embargo ellas no recordaban muchas cosas, como la cita de Chrome, Arietta vestida de conejo, Chrome vestida de gato. Lo cual hacia más divertido cuando se lo contaba Sora. Después de eso Chrome creía que ninguna de las 2 tendría alguna posibilidad en toda su vida de estar con Sora.

Era mediodía, Sora andaba paseando con Yuri, hacia casi 2 semanas desde que Chrome y Arietta dejaron de hablarle, Sora ya hasta comenzó a extrañarlas. Sin embargo lo que Sora no sabía era que alguien lo estaba vigilando desde la cima de una casa

"Así que él es el que le arruina los planes a hermano" – dijo el hombre quien vestía de una camisa largan pantalones largos, guantes blancos y una capa, el vigilaba a Sora mientras agarraba su espada- "no parece muy fuerte que digamos. Veamos lo puede hacer" – y saco su espada pero al ver a Sora, el descubrió que Sora había desparecido, él comenzó a buscarlo

"¿podrías decirme porque me persigues?" – oyó en su espalda el hombre, al voltearse el vio a Sora con Kurokiba y a Yuri quien estaba transformado en su forma bestial y le gruñía enojado, esto dejo sorprendido al hombre

"Wow veo que tienes habilidad" – dijo mientras sacaba una espada de su vaina, y se impulsaba hacia Sora, el logro cubrirse, pero el hombre era muy buen esgrimista, haciendo que sea muy difícil defenderse, en ese momento Yuri le salto encima al hombre, quien logro dar un salto para esquivarlo – "Wow, Wow, Wow, calma a tu gatito" – dijo mientras apuntaba a Sora con su espada. –"que tal si empezamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Lucios Darkras" – dijo mientras daba una reverencia. Sora detuvo a Yuri quien iba a atacarlo. Lucios entonces se impulso hacia Sora, quien logro protegerse, Sora entonces blandió su espada, rasgándole el guante a Lucios, revelando su tatuaje, pero a diferencia de los demás su tatuaje era diferente este era un tatuaje de un zorro negro con una corona negra – "maldito, te hare pagar" – dijo mientras su tatuaje comenzaba a brillar, de repente una cadena agarro su mano. Al Sora ver de dónde venía la cadena, logro ver a una mujer vestida de quimono, con una cara seria – "¡aw! ¿Ya se acabo mi tempo? Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte" – pero al ver que Sora no lo iba a dejar escapar, Lucio lo miro con una sonrisa maléfica – "¿en serio crees que vine a pelear contigo por ninguna razón?" – en ese momento Sora se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, todo esto era solo una distracción. Él entonces se fue a toda velocidad.

…

Al Sora llegar al castillo el noto que estaba destruido, cuando el entro, el se encontró con uno de los guardias. El se arco para preguntarle quien hizo esto. El guardia estaba completamente herido, y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado

"él entro, él entro y lo destruyo todo" – dijo el guardia con la poca energía que le quedaba, Sora entonces, corrió hacia la habitación de Arietta. Pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, al llegar lo único que logro ver, era a un hombre con un traje de samurái con Arietta agarrada en el brazo, el samurái miro a Sora y con una ráfaga de energía desapareció

"¡Arietta!"

…

"Así que eso fue lo que paso" – dijo Garren entristecido, al oír el reporte de Chrome, él entonces miro alrededor, en busca de de Sora, pero al no verlo él parecía curioso – "¿Dónde está Sora?" – a lo cual Chrome, respondió que desde ese día ella no había visto a Sora. En ese momento Mary entro corriendo asustada.

"Chrome, ¡hay un problema!"- Chrome asustada le pregunto qué pasaba –"¡Sora desapareció!" – esto sorprendió a Chrome y a Garren, sin embargo Garren le pregunto como ella sabia – "mis poderes me dejan detectar energía espiritual y la energía de Sora desapareció por completo" – Garren comenzó a analizar la situación

Al borde de la frontera estaba Sora saliendo, tenía una capa con capucha. Casi llegando al bosque él se encontró con Nero quien también tenía puesto una capa con una capucha y lo estaba esperando

"¿estás bien Nero?" – pregunto Sora seriamente, al ver que Nero le respondió que si, Sora siguió caminando y Nero comenzó a seguirlo. Sora entonces miro a cielo y comenzó a pensar – "no te preocupes Arietta allá vamos"

….

Al Arietta despertar ella se encontraba en una extraña habitación, era una habitación de paredes blancos, cortinas blancas, ella estaba en una cama enorme, cuando se levanto ella noto que su ropa era diferente, ella estaba usando una especie de ropa de una diosa pero este era completamente blanca y tenia puesta una especie de brazaletes dorados. De repente de una de las paredes apareció un borde azul del tamaño de una puerta, de repente esa parte de la pared desapareció y de ahí entro el samurái, cuando Arietta se fijo bien ella noto que él tenia, cabello largo hasta la espalda color blanco, su traje de samurái era de color blanco, y andaba con una funda de espada negra. Al verlo, Arietta busco sus ballestas, pero entonces vio que ella no las tenia.

"¿dormiste bien Dea Lunare?" - pregunto el samurái a Arietta mientras daba una reverencia, sorprendiendo a Arietta, que era esta Dea Lunare de la que el hablaba. Arietta recordó que él era el enemigo y lo miro con odio – "no te preocupes mia Dea, no tengo pensado herirla. Mi nombre es Kratos Giovane a su servicio mia Dea, mi trabajo es cumplirle todos sus deseos, siempre y cuando no salga de esta habitación" – termino de decir Kratos. Arietta entonces le pregunto que era eso Dea Lunare – "pues esa es usted mia Dea, Dea Lunare, es la diosa de la luna" – al ver que ella no entendía el comenzó a explicarle- "Hace mucho tiempo cuando el inframundo y el mundo humano estaban conectados cara a cara, existían 3 heroes: Celahir el hechicero, Altariel el negromante y Mardia la santa. Ellos eran héroes los cuales vencieron a los 5 reyes demonios, Gilgamesh, Satan, Hades, Loki y Vlad Dracula. Pero luego de vencerlos ellos se dieron cuenta que no importaba cuanto peleasen nunca iban a detenerlos asi que ellos decidieron crear una puerta entre ambos mundos, pero para eso uno de los 3 iba a tener que convertirse en la llave, Mardia, voluntariamente decidió convertirse en la llave, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar fue increíble. Ella era perseguido tanto por humanos como por demonios, ya que la puerta no era perfecta algunos demonios lograban entrar y estos perseguían a Mardia, para abrir la puerta, pero el mayor peligro que ella tuvo que sufrir, fue la traición de Altariel. Vlad Darcula le prometió poder si el lograba abrir la puerta. Asi que Altariel fue a donde ella y la engaño para que abriera la puerta, diciéndole que Celahir fue capturado por un demonio, ella abrió la puerta, para liberarlo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, ella se sorprendió al ver que no fue Celahir el que salió de puerta, sino Vlad, en ese momento Celahir llego y peleo contra los dos, en un momento oportuno Vlad escapo, Celahir lo dejo ir, sin embargo él no podía perdonar lo que él le hizo a Mardia, asi que con la ayuda de Mardia ellos abrieron la puerta y sellaron a Altariel dentro del inframundo. Sin embargo Mardia estaba aterrada, ella no podía estar en paz mientras Vlad seguía libre, Asi que Celahir utilizo sus poderes para hacer un sello con la luz de la luna la cual la protegía de todo mal y desde ese dia ella bailaba todas las noches ella bailaba por el bien de la luna. Desde ese dia los 3 se convirtieron en dioses. Celahir se convirtió en el dios de magia y energía espiritual, Altariel se convirtió en el dios de la maldad y la traición y Mardia se convirtió en la diosa de la luna y la bondad. La Dea Lunare es la descendiente de Mardia, tu tienes su poder, tu eres la llave de la puerta, tu eres la llave del inframundo, mia Dea y es por eso que te hemos capturado Chrome Angelo" - dijo sorprendiendo a Arietta, ellos no estaban interesado en ella, ellos creían que ella era Chrome

…

"Sora tenemos que descasar" – decía Nero quien ya estaba hasta preocupado por Sora. Desde el dia que salieron de Vento, Sora no había dicho ni siquiera una palabra. Nero entonces detuvo a Sora agarrándole el hombro – "tenemos que descansar"

"estoy bien" – dijo mientras se soltaba de Nero, él entonces intento agarrar a Sora nuevamente, Sora entonces empujo a Nero al árbol mas cercano, - "¡te dije que estoy bien!" – le grito Sora enojado mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con ira, al notar su actitud Sora solto a Nero y se volteo – "solo descansaremos media hora, asi que preparate" – esto sorprendió a Nero quien nunca había visto a Sora asi. Sora estaba en lo mas profundo del bosque donde el comenzó a darle puñetazos a los arboles, los cuales iban cayendo uno a uno

"¿hola?" – oyo Sora a su espalda, al él voltearse se encontró con una chica de casi su misma edad, tenia cabello rubio y un sombrero de jardín, ella llevaba consigo una canasta, ella se acerco a Sora lentamente, pero Sora no estaba de buen humor, ella se dio cuenta de esto y quedo quieta, ella entonces, saco una manzana de su canasta – "¿quieres una manzana?" – le ofreció ella

"no gracias" – dijo enojado Sora, cuando de repente su estomago comenzó a rugir. Ella entonce se acerco y le dio la manzana a Sora – "gracias" – dijo mientras comenzaba a comérsela y se sentaba, ella entonces se sento a su lado, mientras también comenzaba a comer. Cuando él termino de comérsela, ella comenzó a sonreir sinceramente – "gracias por la manzana emm…¿?

"¡ah!, mi nombre el Milla Faelivrin, Mucho gusto" - dijo mientras sonreía, Sora sabia que ella solamente intentaba animarlo, sin embargo el estaba demasiado demasiado enojado para ser animado, ella entonces lo miro con curiosidad – "¿acaso todos ustedes son asi?" – ella entonces noto la cara de confusión y se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, ella entonces se levanto asustada – "perdón por molestarte" – e intento irse, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de brisa apareció, quitándole el sombrero y revelando sus orejas puntiagudas,

"eres una elfa" – deducio Sora, ella entonces se sintió triste, la relación humana-elfo no era muy buena, los humanos y los elfo discutian por quien era la mejor especie y esto creaba odio entre los dos. Ella entonces intento irse asustada de cómo iba a reaccionar Sora cuando de repente apareció un leopardo veleno, el cual le salto encima para atacarla, ella cayo asustada, pensando que ese era su fin. Cuando ella abrió los ojos ella vio a Sora quien, con su brazo izquierdo, detuvo el mordisco del leopardo, luego el lo pateo, mandándolo a volar, el leopardo iba a atacar a Sora, pero al ver su cara con sed de sangre, el leopardo se asusto y escapo. Sorprendida Milla miro a Sora sorprendida

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" – pregunto intrigada, no era normal que un humano ayudase a un elfo, ella entonces se fijo en el brazo de Sora, el cual estaba sangrando. Ella entonces agarro la mano de Sora preocupada – "estas herido" – Sora solto su mano mientras decía que el estaba bien, pero entonces el comenzó a sentirse mareado, el leopardo veleno era un tipo de bestia mágica, cuya mordida podía envenenar hasta los vampiros. Sora comenzó a sentirse débil y se desmayo

….

Al Sora despertarse el noto que estaba en un lugar extraño, ¿por que siempre pasa esto?, él se reviso el brazo y noto que estaba completamente vendado, de repente a él le comenzó a doler la cabeza, Sora entonces se agarro la cabeza por el dolor y noto que tenia orejas de elfo, esto lo sorprendió y en ese momento Milla entro por la puerta con una canasta de primeros auxilios, ella entonces lo vio y le sonrio

"buenos días" – le dijo sonriendo, al ver al cara de Sora ella entendió que él había notado las orejas de elfo, ella entonces comenzó a avergonzarse mientras Sora le preguntaba porque las orejas, en ese momento otro elfo entro a la habitación y Sora se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Milla lo había llevado a su aldea, Milla le pidió al otro elfo que la dejara un rato a solas con una sonrisa falsa avergonzada. Cuando el elfo salió. Ella cerro la puerta, y al voltear ella vio a Sora quien se estaba viendo en un espejo. Aunque era muy extraño encontrar un elfo con cabello marron, Sora podía hacerse pasar por un elfo, a excepción de sus ojos. Ya era raro que un humano tuviese ojos rojos, pero para un elfo eso era algo de otro mundo, ya que los colores "normal" de los ojos de elfos eran azules o verdes, pero nunca se había oído de uno con ojos rojos, Sora suspiro, mientras Milla le explicaba lo que paso

"Ahhh. Bueno no tengo que preocuparme mucho, al fin ya cabo no voy a quedarme" – dijo mientras se comenzaba a ir por la puerta, en ese mismo momento comenzaron a sonar trompetas, Sora parecía interesado en este sonido y miro a Milla – "¿para que son esas trompetas?" –pregunto Sora, pero al ver a Milla asustada, el supo que no era nada bueno, el miro por la ventana y vio un grupo de elfos con armaduras y una prisionera… la prisionera era Chrome

…

Lo que Sora no sabia era que ella se dejo atrapar. Luego de la desaparición de Sora ello le pidieron a Leo algo para detectarlo, y el le dio un rastreador de energía espiritual que estaba marcado en Sora, cuando ellos llegaron al bosque se encontraron con Nero quien les conto que el había visto a una elfa llevarse a Sora totalmente inconciente, al oir esto ellos pensaron que habían capturado a Sora, asi que el plan era uno de ellos dejarse capturar para poder localizar a Sora y ayudarlo a escapar.

Pero al llegar a la carcel se sorprendió al ver que Sora no estaba ahí. ella entonces miro a su alrededor buscando a Sora pero no importaba cuanto buscase, ella no lo encontraba, al ella entrar a su prisión se dio cuenta de su error. Los guardias la vigilaban, cuando de repente la pared detrás de ella exploto en mil pedazos y entre el humo y el polvo, un hombre con una capa agarro a Chrome y desapareció. Ellos reaparecieron casi a 2 kilometros del pueblo, el hombre la solto, y se quito su capa. Era Sora quien estaba muy enojado

"¿Chrome que estabas haciendo?" – pregunto Sora enojado, Chrome entonces lo miro para decirle algo pero estaba mas interesada en las orejas d Sora, ella camino alrededor de Sora analizándolo, para ver si eran falsas pero al no ver nada, ella estaba curiosa, ella le iba preguntar cuando

"Sora" – llegaba corriendo Milla quien abrazo a Sora. Al verla a Chrome le dio un ataque de celos. Quien era esa chica, ¿Por qué él hablaba con una elfa?, y ¿Quién era ella para abrazarlo?, al pensarlo sus ojos se prendieron en fuego, mientras Milla abrazaba a Sora – "Qué bueno que estés bien" – ella decía mientras lo soltaba – "ya esta todo listo" – dijo mientras le daba una poción, sin pensarlo dos veces Sora se lo tomo, y las orejas de elfo desaparecieron. Sora se toco las orejas y dio un suspiro

"bueno al parecer no podre apreciar mucho esto" – dijo mientras invocaba a Kurokiba, sorprendiendo a Chrome y a Milla, Sora entonces bloqueo una flecha que iba a Chrome, cuando ellas 2 se voltearon y de los arboles apareció un pequeño escuadron de arqueros que los apuntaban, y le dispararon al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, estas se detuvieron en el cielo, sorprendiendo a Sora, Chrome y a los arqueros, cuando Sora volteo el pudo ver a Milla quien tenia el brazo alzado y sus ojos brillaban mientras ella decía algo

"espiritus del viento, protejanos de las flechas" - y unas ráfagas de viento hizo que las flechas se dispersaran, al ver esto todos los arqueros bajaron de los arboles y se arrodillaron, del escuadron uno, el que parecía el líder, se levanto y se arrodillo frente a ellos. Dejandolos sorprendidos a Sora y Chrome, el líder miro a Milla mientras se mantenía arrodillado

"princesa Milla, perdón por atacarla" – dijo el líder, al oir esto Milla miro a Sora y Chrome, quienes estaban boquiabiertos ella entonces volvió a ver al líder – "mi princesa si pudiera preguntar ¿Por qué proteges a estos humanos?" – pregunto el líder con curiosidad

"ellos son mis amigos. Por favor no le hagan daño" – pidió mientras juntaba ambas manos – "el me protegió de un Leopardo veleno" – dijo mientras señalaba a Sora – "asi que perdodenlos porfa" – a lo que el líder dijo que si y los arqueros desaparecieron como por arte de magia, cuando Milla se volteo Chrome y Sora seguían con la boca abierta.

"gracias Milla" – decía mientras activaba uno de los cristales que Leo le había dado, de el apareció una capa verde elfica, que Sora había robado antes de salvar a Chrome, Sora se lo puso y se volteo – "Chrome gracias por venir por mi pero no es necesario y dile a Nero que agradezco que me ayudase hasta ahora pero ire por mi cuenta" – y comenzó a caminar, pero Chrome lo agarro, cuando Sora la miro, ella noto la cara vacia de Sora, ella se entristeció muchisismo, ella nunca había visto a Sora asi, era como si el no tuviera una razón para vivir

"Sora, ¿que te pasa?, nunca te había visto asi" – dijo entristecida, Sora entonces se solto enojado, empujándola al suelo, Sora se dio cuenta de su error y la miro, pero su cara no cambio, cuando la vio ella estaba llorando – "¿Por qué haces esto?" – grito llorando Chrome, Sora entonces se volteo y apretó su puño con ira

"es mi culpa" – dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome – "Es mi culpa que se llevaran a Arietta" – dijo mientras apretaba su puño con mas fuerza, pero el luego solto la presión de su mano – "pero la voy a recuperar. E ire solo" – e intento irse pero Milla lo detuvo.

"Sora, no se que fue lo que paso, pero no fue tu culpa" – dijo ella mientras lo sostenía- "solo tienes que descasar. Quédense esta noche tu y tus amigos y mañana se pueden ir" – dijo mientras le soltaba a Sora. Algo triste, pero sabiendo que ella tenia razón acepto.

….

Era la hora de la cena, Milla los había invitado a la cena real, aparte de Chrome, Garren, Mary y Nero habían ido a comer. Cuando llego la comida Sora noto que mucha de la comida, tenia manzanas, el sonrio recordando como conoció a Milla, y todos los de la mesa, a excepción de Nero quien ya no le importaba, miraron a Sora soprendidos, últimamente era muy raro ver a Sora sonriendo, al ver que estaban atento a él, él se confundió mucho al ver que ellos lo veian, asi que el comenzó a comer. Cuando terminaron de comer ellos comenzaron a hablar, mientras le traian el postre

"entonces Sora. ¿Cuál es el plan?" – preguntaba Garren a Sora, al preguntar esto todos menos Sora miraron con odio a Garren, por fin Sora había sonreído y el lo arruino, Sora volvió a su cara indiferente y miraba a todos con tristeza

"no hay ningún plan, salvare a Arietta, la sacare de ahí , y volveré" – dijo indiferente a ellos – "e ire solo" – al oir esto Chrome y Mary se levantaron en protesta

"Sora no puedes hacer eso. Arietta también es nuestra amiga" – dijo Mary, Sora iba a decir algo pero al ver la determinación ellas, Sora acepto. Luego de la discusión todos se fueron a acostar y Chrome, bajo la excusa de que no quería que Sora escapase, decidió quedarse a dormir con Sora. Al dia siguiente, todos ellos estaban reunidos al frente del castillo donde el conserjero real apareció frente a ellos, con una persona completamente tapado en una capa con una capucha, el concejero real llamo a un sirviente quien tenia unas capas con un medallón en forma de una hoja y eran verdes.

"perdodenos la ausencia de la princesa, pero ella tenia cosas que hacer" – decía mientras le pedia al sirviente los objetos – "acepten estas capas como símbolo de nuestro aprecio dijo mientras le pasaba las capas a cada uno, - "y llévense a uno de nuestros mejores luchadores" – dijo mientras señalaba a la persona encapuchada – "su nombre es Lolondil y los ayudara en su aventura" – dijo mientras lo mostraba –"les deseamos buena suerte en su adventura" –dijo finalmente mientras se iba. Sora se puso la capa elfica y ellos caminaron hacia el bosque

….

Chrome se sentía bien de volver a ver a Sora, sin embargo Sora no era si mismo, ya no sonreía, no decía chistes y casi siempre estaba enojado, era como si Sora hubiese perdido toda su felicidad y él no tuviese otra razón para vivir, solamente su misión. Cuando ellos estaban cerca de un pantano, Chrome se acerco a Sora para hablar con ella, pero una raíz la haló poniéndola de cabeza, al todos ver descubrieron que una planta carnívora gigante que intentaba comerse a Chrome, ya que ella estaba usando una armadura que contenia una falda ella se tapaba su ropa interior gritándole a Sora por ayuda, Sora se volteo a ayudarla pero cuando intento invocar a Kurokiba, su brazalete comenzó a quemarlo, el dolor era tanto que Sora cayo de rodillas por la quemada, mientras Chrome seguía pidiendo ayuda, en ese momento Lolindir lanzo unos cuchillos a la cabeza de la planta, asesinándolo al instante. Cuando Chrome cayo, ella cayo en el pantano, al ella salir ella agradeció a Lolindir, quien agarraba el brazo de Sora

"si no puedes pelear, no te entrometas"- decía mientras lo soltaba forzosamente. Sora se enojo mientras se agarraba el brazo herido. de donde vino ese dolor. Pensaba Sora quien había logrado levantarse del suelo. Luego de casi media hora, ellos llegaron a una pequeña cabaña cerca de un lago, al llegar Garren los detuvo a todos

"bueno chicos, vamos a quedarnos por la noche aquí" – dijo garren, al ver como iba a reaccionar, Garren lo callo con la mano – "Sora, ya se que estas apurado en salvar a Arietta, todos aquí lo estamos, pero tenemos que descansar" – al pensarlo Sora acepto algo enojado y se quito la camisa, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Chrome, él dijo que iba a darse un baño en el lago. Al llegar al rio el se tiro con pantalones puesto, el nadaba tranquilamente mirando al cielo, cuando el vio algo cayendo del cielo, el cerro un poco sus ojos para ver mejor que era vio a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro, vestida de un traje de baño completo con una falda, era Mary quien estaba cayendo a 200 kilómetros por hora hacia Sora, quien se sorprendió pero no tenia tiempo para esquivarla, asi que Mary choco con Sora, mandándolo al fondo del lago, cuando Sora logro subir (casi muriendo sofocado), no pudo dejar de notar que Mary se estaba divertiendo, Sora sonrio un poco, hace casi 2 meses Mary era una niña timida, quien trabajaba para un malvado vampiro llamado Reil, ahora era una niña quien abria poco a poco su verdadera persona, lo que él no sabia era que Mary lo estaba mirando

"mira hermano, mira" – dijo mientras levantaba un brazo y cerraba los ojos, como si se concentrara – "Aqua de la vita" – y al decirlo el agua alrededor comenzó a alzarla, creando una rosa hechas de olas. Sora comenzó a aplaudir orgulloso. Cuando Mary llego a la cima ella se sentía muy bien con ella misma, cuando de repente ella vio que había humo encima de la cabaña, esto hizo que ella perdiera la concentración y se cayo, por suerte Sora la atrapo, sorprendido al ver la cara asustada de Mary -"¡Sora, algo pasa en la cabaña!" – dijo asustada

Luego de ellos salir del lago y vestirse Sora y Mary, llegaron a la cabaña, Sora detuvo a Mary, al sentir, una precensia hostil a su espalda. Sora logro dar un salto junto con Mary esquivando 3 cuchillos, el cuarto cuchillo Sora lo agarro y lo lanzo al árbol de donde vinieron los demás y le dio a una sombra, quien cayo del árbol. Era Lolondil quien al ver que era Sora se levanto y se disculpo.

Lolondil le explico que, mientras Sora y Mary estaban en el lago, unos asesinos del grupo Volpe Nera atacaron, arrebatándole las armas a Chrome, Garren y Nero, y que por suerte el estaba en el bosque cuando paso. Al oir a Lolindir Sora se levanto e intento invocar a Kurokiba. Pero como la ultima vez este comenzó a quemarlo haciendo que caiga de rodillas y mirara al suelo por el dolor, esto preocupo a Mary quien intento acercarse, pero Lolodil la detuvo

"Mary no tenemos tiempo para ayudar a los que no pueden pelear" – dijo mientras soltaba a Mary, ella se volteo entristecida, mientras la perseguía. Al irse Sora intento levantarse y alzo su brazo, pero cuando levanto la cabeza, descubrió que ya no estaba en el bosque, él estaba en una playa, encima del agua, era su mente y frente a el estaba Kurokiba quien lo miraba con decepción

"Que triste es ver a un hombre arrodillado por su propia debilidad" – dijo mientras se invocaba a si mismo versión espada y amenazo a Sora, con una mirada de odio sorprendiendo a Sora – "¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?" – dijo sorprendiendo Sora. Sora le dijo que no relajase y que era Sora, haciendo que Kurokiba se enojase – "no te atrevas a decir su nombre maldito" – grito Kurokiba enrojecido de la ira y puso su cuchilla en el cuello de Sora – "tu no eres nada como Sora. Sora era una persona que siempre buscaba el lado positivo a los hechos. Cuando el oyo la historia de Mary, el fue a salvarla sin pensar en las consecuencia. El mordió a Reil para vengarse de el por morderlo, el ayudo a Arietta a escaparse del castillo, el venció a Mitos derramando su sangre y le sonrio a Arietta y Mary, él le presto a Shirokiba a Dante y regreso sonriendo. Tu no eres Sora, tu solo piensas en destrucción, solo piensas en salvar a Arietta, tu solo piensas en ti" – le dijo a Sora. esto puso a pensar a Sora. era verdad, todo este tiempo él no había sido el mismo. Él se culpaba del secuestro de Arietta, él quería salvar por si solo a Arietta sin pensar en los demás – "asi que respondeme. ¿Quién eres?" – pregunto a Sora quien estaba mirando a suelo, este sonrio valientemente y miro a Kurokiba directamente a los ojos

"Yo soy Sora"

….

En ese mismo momento Mary y Lolondil estaban escondidas mirando a los asaltadores. Eran un par de gemelos, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones, vestidos de camisas mangas largas y jeans. Mientras uno vestia de camisa roja, el otro vestia de azul. Ambos sostenían una espada de estoque con el respectivo color de su ropa, ellos estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo, mientras un ejercito de guardias vigilaban y protegían a ambos y vigilaban una jaula anti-energia espiritual, donde estaban atrapados Chrome, Nero y Garren. El plan era sencillo, Mary iba a usar su magia, para vencer a los guardias, mientras Lolondil atacaba a los asesinos. Mary se puso en posición donde ella apunto al suelo debajo de los soldados

"multa mihi super terram in fortitudine spiritus mei tueri" – al decirlo la tierra comenzó a temblar, creando una grieta debajo de los guardias, ella entonces comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a los guardias que aun estaban de pie. Cuando de repente ella vio a Lolondil salir volando y chocar con un árbol. Asustada Mary corrió a ayudarla. Al llegar a ella sostuvo a Lolondil, cuando los gemelos aparecieron frente a ellos. Aterrada Mary lanzo una bola de fuego, que choco con la espada azul, mandándola volando, esto enojo al gemelo, pero el otro lo detuvo. El entonces alzo su espada y la blandió, pero en ese momento la otra espada se clavo en el espacio entre Mary y el gemelo, esto los sorprendió. Al ver de donde vino, ellos vieron que venia de un joven quien estaba sentado en la rama un árbol, era Sora quien los veía riendo

"oigan, no empiecen la fiesta sin mi" – dijo mientras se tiraba del árbol y desaparecia y reaparecía frente a ellos. Esto sorprendió a los gemelos quienes cogieron sus espadas en posición de pelea. Ellos se impulsaron a atacar a Sora quien bloqueaba los ataques secillamente. Entonces uno de los gemelos dio un salto y blandió su espada lanzando fuego. Sora logro esquivarlo antes de que este quemase. Sora dio una vuelta hacia atrás y aterrizo en un árbol, solo para notar que el otro gemelo lo estaba congelando. El entonces dio un salto para evitar ser congelado, cuando aterrizo, él esquivo a ambos quienes habían juntado sus espadas en forma de decapitación. Al ver que fallaron, ellos intentaron nuevamente pero esta vez una de las espadas estaba prendida en fuego y la otra se convirtió en hielo. Sora entonces lo cubrió con su espada, sorprendiendo a los gemelos. Ya que esta técnica estaba preparada para destruir armas, el calor de una de las espadas calentaba el arma y el frio de la otra enfriaba el arma, haciendo que se destruya dicha arma. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Sora estaba liberando un pequeña concentración de energía haciendo que no lograse tocar espada – "Kurokizo"-dijo mientras los mandaba volando y destruía parte su ropa. Mostrando sus tatuajes de zorros en sus pechos. Sora entonces se impulso y los corto directamente en el pecho, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Garren y a Nero

…

Luego de vencer a los hermanos. Sora saco a Nero, Garren y a Chrome. Al salir Chrome abofeteo a Sora, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" – pregunto Sora, al Chrome regañarlo por matar a los gemelos, Sora se sorprendió al oir esto – "yo no los mate. Es mas yo los salve"- al ver que Chrome no entendía – "luego de vencer a Mitos y a los asesinos en mi cumpleaños me di cuenta que ellos lograban escapar. Pero luego me di cuenta. ¿Qué tal si no escapaban? Sino que era su castigo" – al oir esto Chrome se sorprendió – " ¿Qué tal si la misma fuerza que les da poder, también los castiga por fallar" – al oírlo ella se dio cuenta que el los salvo de que los matasen. Sora entonces le sonrio a Chrome y miro a Lolodir – "oye Milla ¿podrias quitarte la capa?" – al Lolondir oir esto se sorprendió y se quito la capa. Al ella quitársela todos se se sorprendieron, era Milla quien estaba disfrazada. Milla sorpendida le pregunto como supo que era ella – "bueno ¿Cómo crees que estoy localizando a Arietta? Desde que me volvi vampiro, puedo detectar la energía espiritual en la sangre de las personas. Sabia que eras tu desde que apareciste" – esto la sorprendió, quien no entendia porque el le siguió la corriente. pero cuando Sora le iba a responder, el se desmayo. Sin entender por que Nero les explico que Sora no había comido desde que salieron del reino elfo hace 5 dias. Luego de decidirlo bien ellos decidieron descansar en la cabaña.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron al sentir el olor de comida, cuando ellos fueron a la sala de la cabaña se sorprendieron al ver que esta estaba llena de platos sucios y platos llenos de comida y a Sora quien seguía comiendo. Al verlos Sora los invito a sentarse y a comer. Lo cual todos hicieron. Al comer todos estaban impresionados de lo delicioso que estaba la comida y la mas impresionada era Milla quien nunca había probado algo asi de delicioso y se sorprendió mas al oir que Sora lo había cocinado

…..

Al despertar Arietta ya estaba acostumbrada a la misma rutina. Luego de despertarse un sirviente le traia el desayuno, luego ella se bañaba y se vestia en su ropa de diosa, luego Kratos entraba y la acompañaba un paseo alrededor del castillo. A las 12:00 pm ella iba a la mesa donde ella comia como una princesa, luego ella podía hacer lo que quisiese dentro del castillo. Este era como su típica vida de princesa pero esta era diferente, ella estaba sometida contra su voluntad y andaba con un grillete que absorvia sus poderes y si ella salía del castillo este grillete la electrocutaba hasta noquearla. Todos los días era la misma rutina, pero este dia era diferente luego de bañarse en lugar de Kratos, llegaron unos guardias, los cuales la halaron hacia una habitación a la cual ella nunca había entrado.

Al entrar lo primero que ella vio fue a Kratos quien estaba argumentando con alguien. Al ella llegar Kratos salió enojado, junto con los guardias, dejando a Arietta junto con el hombre. El hombre parecía como a sus 40 años, tenia cabello largo y negro hasta la espalda, una barba tipo candado, el vestia de un jacket negro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos. Él estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono viejo y sostenía una espada templario. Al ver a Arietta él se levanto y se arodillo frente a ella

"gracias por venir mea Dea" – dijo mientras se arodillaba ante ella. cuando levanto la cabeza el vio la cara de sorpresa de Arietta quien no entendía que pasaba – "perdón por mi rudeza. Mi nombre Amrod Telemnar. Yo soy el líder de esta organización"- dijo mientras se levantaba y se volvia a sentar en el trono, al ver la cara de confusión de Arietta el comenzó a explicar – "tal vez te preguntes por que estas aquí. Veras como ya sabes tu eres la llave entre este mundo y el inframundo. Sin embargo espiritus y demonios de bajo nivel logran pasar, sin embargo nuestro amo no puede cruzar. Veras nosotros hicimos un trato con un poderoso demonio el Volpe Nero. Este demonio nos prometió poder si lo sacábamos del inframundo" – comenzó a decir mientras perdia la cabeza – "y solo tu puedes liberarlos. Asi que utilizaremos tu poder" – Arietta enojada le grito que nunca iba a ayudarlo. Esto hizo que Amrod se enojase, él se paro y abofeteo a Arietta haciendo que ella se cayese, él le iba a dar de nuevo cuando una sombra lo mando volando, al Arietta ver bien se dio cuenta que esta sombra tenia forma de un zorro con cuatro ojos completamente rojos

"no te atrevas a herirla maldito" – dijo la sombra – "necesitamos su poder para poder liberarme" – luego el Zorro miro a Arietta quien estaba aterrada – "te sorprende como me veo" – dijo el zorro – "ahora solamente soy un espectro de lo que fui. Antes yo era un demonio con el poder suficiente para convertime en rey, ahora solo soy una vergüenza. Por eso vas a liberarme o tendre que matarte, mañana haremos la ceremonia de invocación y tu liberaras mi cuerpo del inframundo" – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban aun mas con sed de sangre. Por la conmosion Kratos entro preocupado al ver todo lo que paso. El Zorro mando a Kratos a escoltar a Arietta a su habitación. Al ellos llegar Kratos dejo sola a Arietta. Al el salir, Arietta se acosto en la cama y se acurruco con su almohada y comenzó a llorar

"Sora, salvame" – lloraba Arietta. Lo que ella no sabia era que en ese mismo momento 6 personas vestidos de capas verdes, llegaron a las afueras del castillo uno de ello se acerco y se quito la capucha

"llegamos"

…..

Al llegar, Sora comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, pero en ese momento todos le saltaron encima deteniéndolo con excepción de Garren

"oigan, ¿por que hicieron eso?" – pregunto Sora quie tenia encima Nero, Chrome, Milla y Mary en ese mismo orden. A lo que todos respondieron al mismo tiempo que el estaba loco y que si tenia un plan – "bueno entramos, los vencemos a todos, sacamos a Arietta y nos vamos" – dijo dejando sorprendido a todo, con excepcio de Garren quien le pregunto si sabia cuantas personas habían- "bueno según yo puedo sentir unos 1000 o 2000 personas, pero creo que podemos vencerlos" – dijo dejando a todos decepsionados por su forma de pensar

"¿Qué tal si hacemos otro plan?" – le pregunto Garren, a lo cual como Sora tenia a todos encima de el dijo que no tenia opción. Garren entonces se sento a su lado – "lo que haremos es lo siguiente. Primero Mary utilizaras tu magia para analizar el lugar" – al oírla Mary se levanto se bajo de encima de Sora y saco su libro de magia y arranco una hoja, ella entonces recito un hechizo

"oculos ad videndum, spiritus scientiæ mihi" - dijo mientras una aura dorada salía de su cuerpo. Luego de casi media hora el aura desapareció y la hoja vacia, tenia un dibujo de un plano – "solo hay una entrada, sin embargo en el sotano hay un camino de escape hacia el bosque. Podemos tomar ese camino para entrar sin que nos detecten" – explico Mary y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

"ok este es el plan. Cuando entremos nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, Chrome y Sora serán equipo 1, Nero y Mary serán el equipo 2 y Milla y yo seremos el equipo 3. Nuestro objetivo es sencillo salvar a Arietta y si tienen oportunidad, averiguar los objetivos de esta organización, ¿entendieron?"- a lo que todos dijeron que si con la cabeza.

….

Luego de entrar, ellos vieron 3 caminos, Nero y Mary tomaron el de la izquierda, Garren y Milla tomaron el de la derecha y Sora y Chrome tomaron el centro. Luego de caminar por un rato ellos se encontraron con un par de guardias totalmente armado y cubiertos con armaduras, Sora entonces los noqueo ambos y los haló a una habitación donde les quitaron la armadura y se la pusieron ellos para disfrazarse. Ellos llegaron a una habitación, con una enorme mesa. Al Sora ver bien se dio cuenta que en esa habitación estaba Lucios y la Chica comiendo, que maldita suerte, de todas las habitaciones tenia que ser esta en la que estaba Lucio. Al el verlos, los llamo

"oigan. Al fin llegaron. ¿Asi tratan a sus superiores? Tráiganos vino" – al oírlo Sora busco el vino. Cuando Sora regreso y comenzó a servirle. Lucios comenzó a revisarlo – "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?" – le pregunto a Sora. Sora entonces le respondió que el llevaba poco tiempo. –"¡wow! Eso es increíble. Nunca pensé que Sora seria tan malo mintiendo" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora, quien solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir de la armadura antes de que Lucios blandiera su espada para decapitarlo – "no puedo creer lo mucho que tardaste en llegar" – dijo mientras veía la cara de confusión de Sora – "¿en serio crees que no sabíamos que vendrías? Sora desde que la secuestramos sabíamos que vendrías"- dijo mientras Sora sacaba su espada y apuntaba a Lucios.

"bueno al parecer volvere al plan original de vencerlos y sacarla" – dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear. Cuando de repente a la izquierda de Sora salió una muralla de hielo, sorprendiendo a Sora, al el ver del otro lado de la muralla habían unas agujas clavadas. Sorprendido Sora noto que el hielo venia de Chrome, que aun tenia puesta la armadura, ella entonces se quito la armadura – "gracias me salvaste, te debo una" – la mujer entonces se acerco a Lucios y el comenzó a tocarle la cara

"¿hermosa no crees? Ella es mi querida novia Nessa Carnesir, ella es una asesina profesional" – dijo mientras ella tronaba los dedos. Sora entonces noto que las agujas comenzaron a brillar y logro esquivar antes de que estos explotasen, el aterrizo al lado de Chrome (quien se quito la armadura). Entonces la espada de Lucios comenzó a brillar

"no te logre enseñar mi poder ¿verdad?" – dijo mientras mostraba su tatiaje en su mano que brillaba azul, el entonces blandió su espada y una ráfaga de energía en forma de un latigo que corto un poco el brazo de Sora y lo quemo. Lucios entonces blandió su espada nuevamente. Chrome reacciono creando una pared de hielo pero este se derritió mientra el latigo de energía cruzaba la murralla, Sora agarro a Chrome mientras esquivaba el ataque.

…..

Al Garren oir la explosión donde Sora estaba, se dio cuenta que no valia la pena seguir en secreto, él entonces saco su lanza, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Milla, él entonces entro a una habitación y se cubrió de una flecha de energía muy parecida a las de Arietta. Esto sorprendió a Garren, quien vio de donde vino la flecha, ahí él vio a una mujer y un hombre la mujer tenia las 2 ballestas de Arietta, esto hizo que Garren se enojara, sorprendiendo a Milla

"¿Qué pasa niño bonito no te gustan mis nuevas ballestas?" – pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa perversa. Esto enfureció a Garren – "¿sabes? Yo oi una hermosa historia sobre estas ballestas. Al parecer su hermano se las dio, ¿no es lindo?, me pregunto donde estará esa perra"- esto hizo que Garren se enfurecieran a tal nivel que el intento asesinarla pero antes de que este conectara. Garren oyo un disparo que no logro cubrir, sin embargo uno de los cuchillos de Milla logro interceptarlo, cuando Garren cayo ellos se pusieron en posición de pelea pero antes de comenzar ellos oyeron un rugido que venia de otra habitación y los 4 sintieron terror a lo que era

….

Por otro lado Mary, Yuri y Nero estaban en su propias peleas, al parecer ese corredor los llevo al area de entrenamiento, ahora ellos dos estaban corriendo de un pequeño ejercito de 100 personas, Mary le lanzo una bola de fuego a sus perseguidores

"¿Qué haremos Nero, si seguimos asi" – pregunto Mary quien estaba encima de Yuri, ya que ella no corria muy bien. Nero no sabia que hacer. Mary utilizaba todos los hechizos que conocía para intentar detenerlos, pero eran demasiados. Nero entonces utilizo sus cadenas para comenzar a destruir las paredes, cuando de repente oyeron un rugido. Cuando ellos llegaron a la raíz de rugido, ellos se encontraron que en la habitación donde Sora y Chrome estaban, ellos vieron a Chrome sentada llorando usando ropa de una diosa, Lucios quien estaba perforado en el pecho y la mano con el tatuaje, Nessa estaba inconciente en el piso, pero lo mas sorprendente era un joven con un aura maléfica, tenia el cabello negro hasta la rodillas, ojos completamente rojos, en su mano derecha tenia una espada negra llena de sangre, era Kurokiba, al ver esto Nero entendió lo que pasaba, ese era Sora, el descubrió eso mientras el demonio rugia

….

"Chrome cuidado"- le dijo Sora a Chrome, ellos levaban peleando contra Lucios y Nessa por casi 15 minutos. Chrome cubria las agujas, mientras Sora utilizaba su Kurokizu para protegerse de los latigazos de energía. Sora estaba tan herido con los latigazos que su pecho estaba completamente al descubierto. sin embargo en un intento en lograr atacar a Sora, él utilizo su latigo de energía para perforar a Chrome, quien estaba tan concentrada en Nessa, que no se dio cuenta

"¡Chrome!"- dijo Sora al ver esto, sorprendiendo a Nessa, el entonces utilizo su velocidad para empujar a Chrome, evitando que le hiciera daño, sin embargo el latigo perforo el corazón de Sora, sorprendiendo y asustado a Chrome, quien al ver que Sora cayo y no se levantaba, ella entonces fue donde Sora, Lucios intento atacarla pero fue detenido por Nessa quien le explico que esa era la verdadera Chrome, sorprendiendolo

"¡Sora levantate!"- lloraba Chrome al ver que el cuerpo de Sora no se movia, - "¡Sora levantate porfa. No es tiempo para bromear!" – pero se asusto al ver que se estaba armando un charco de sangre alrededor de Sora – "¡SORA!" – ella grito, en ese momento un circulo magico apareció en el suelo del piso, sorprendiendo a Lucios y Nessa quienes no entendían que estaba pasando, cuando el circulo dejo de brillar Chrome ahora vestia la ropa de una diosa, entoces el circulo mágico libero un tornado de energía completamente maligna empujando a Lucios y Nessa, ellos veian como el cabello de Sora crecia, y la herida se cerraba, entonces una ráfaga de energía maléfica cubrió a Sora empujando a Chrome hasta la esquina, cuando la ráfaga de detuvo Sora estaba parado en el charco de sangre, su cabello ahora llegaba hasta sus espalda color negro y sus ojos completos eran de color rojo sangre. Al ver esto Nessa ni siquiera lo pensó, se impulso hacia él lanzado sus agujas. Sora tranquilamente cogió a Kurokiba quien estaba clavada en el piso y la blandió lanzando una ráfaga de viento que empujo a Nessa hacia la pared dejándola inconcente. Al ver esto Lucios se enojo e iba a blandir su latigo de energía, sin embargo antes de poder blandirla Sora apareció y con un ataque bestial perforo la mano y el pecho de Lucios y pegándolo a la pared, el dolor era tan increíble que Lucios quedo inconciente. Sora entonces blandió su espada (con lucios aun clavado) mandándolo volando hacia la pared contraria. Sora al ver que no había mas personas con quien pelear rugio de odio, el rugido era tan poderoso que se oyo en el castillo entero, a los 5 segundos Mary y Nero entraron a la habitación. ellos vieron a Chrome sentada llorando usando ropa de una diosa, Lucios quien estaba perforado en el pecho y la mano con el tatuaje, Nessa estaba inconciente en el piso, pero lo mas sorprendente era un joven con un aura maléfica, tenia el cabello marron hasta la rodillas, ojos completamente rojos, en su mano derecha tenia una espada negra llena de sangre, era Kurokiba, al ver esto Nero entendió lo que pasaba, ese era Sora, el descubrió eso mientras el demonio rugia.

Nero recordando que estaban siendo perseguidos logro agarrar a Yuri y Mary, y logro esquivar una bola gigante de fuego que iba hacia Sora, que, sin ningún esfuerzo lo cubrió con su mano izquierda, sorprendiendo a todos, el entonces hizo algo que ellos nunca habían visto, en su mano izquierda se estaba formando una bola de energía oscura, la presión de esta energía era tan increíble que nadie pudo mantenerse en pie, al Sora lanzarlo destruyo 1/4 del castillo. Y al ver que aun existían sobrevivientes, Sora se impulso y comenzó a asesinarlos uno a uno, decapitándolos, cortando sus cabezas por la mitad, perforándoles los cuellos, el asesinaba a sangre fria hasta los que no querían luchar, asustando a Chrome y Mary. Chrome entonces comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a si misma por el miedo, ella se culpaba a si misma,

"es mi culpa" – lloraba Chrome quien ya no quería ver a Sora asi. Luego de Sora asesinar a todos, Sora miro a Chrome y los demás con ojos sanguinarios, el entoces se impulso hacia ellos a una velocidad que ni siquiera Nero podía verlo – "Sora para, porfavor" – y justamente cuando Sora iba a agarrarla, su mano izquierda fue perforada por Kurokiba, sorprendiéndose a si mismo

"¿acaso crees que te dejare?" – dijo Sora, al el ver se dio cuenta que su mano derecha cruzaba detrás de Chrome y perforaba su mano izaquierda. Al Chrome ver, se dio cuenta que uno de los ojos de Sora regreso a la normalidad – "¿Cómo si te dejare tocar a Chrome?"- dijo mientras liberaba energía por su espada, entonces un tornado de energía los cubrió a los 2, luego de que esto pasase el cabello de Sora volvio a tornar color marron, aunque aun seguía largo y él cayo inconsiente encima de ella. en ese momento otro escuadron de soldados los capturaron

….

Garren y Milla estaban peleando contra la chica y el chico, quienes tenían la ventaja gracias a la distancia, Garren había logrado quitarles las ballestas de Chrome sin embargo ella traia las suyas, gracias a un descuido Garren logro llegar hasta el Chico, pero entonces una increíble presión lo empujo al suelo cayendo al lado de Milla, ahí los 4 no podían moverse por la presión espiritual, Garren intento levantarse, cuando una bola de energía oscura destruyo la pared, Garren solo tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque junto con Milla, sin embargo la energía que emitia los empujo hacia una pared con tanta fuerza que los dejo inconcientes

…..

Ellos fueron llevado a una cueva debajo del castillo la cual tenia un lago de lava, al ellos llegar vieron a Arietta quien estaba siendo agarrada por 2 hombres. Todos los soldados estaban ahí para la ceremonia de invocación. Un par de guardias agarraron a Chrome y la llevaron frente al líder. Kratos, quien estaba al lado del lider miro a Chrome quien tenia puesta la ropa ceremonial, el lider entonces le acaricio la cara a Chrome

"¿asi que tu eres la verdadera Dea?"- decía mientra Chrome evitaba que el la tocase – "que bien que descubrimos la verdad antes de asesinar a la falsa" – dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no sabias como funciona la ceremonia?" –dijo mientras tocaba a Chrome en la cara – "luego de que la llave muera, el inframundo y el mundo se volverán a conectar" - dijo mientras agarraba a Chrome y la empujaba al circulo de sacrificio

"¡Chrome!" – grito Arietta solo para ser callada por un de los guardias que la golpeo. Entonces Amrod alzo su espada mientra comenzaba a recitar un encantamiento, esto hacia que la habitación se oscureciese y el Zorro apareciese, entonces todos los tatuajes de zorro comenzaron a brillar y Arietta se sorprendió que no venia nigun brillo de Kratos. Amrod entonces blandió su espada y en un solo pestañeo.

…

Al Amrod abrir sus ojos noto que Chrome había desaparecido y frente a el solo quedaba cabello. El no entendía que había pasado y miro a su alrededor en busca de respuestas

"oye, nadie puede tocar a Chrome" – oyo Amrod. El entonces miro de donde vino la voz, y vio algo que hizo que se enojara. Sora, quien había perdido la mitad de su cabello largo gracias a la espada de Amrod, ahora solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, el habia clavado a Kurokiba a la pared como soporte y agarraba a Chrome, quien estaba sorprendida, con su brazo izquierdo – "solo yo la puedo tocar" – dijo Sora relajando, lo cual avergonzó a Chrome, entonces Sora miro a Chrome – "perdón por la tardanza. Te vez muy bonita vestida asi" – dijo haciendo que Chrome se sonrojara aun mas. Sin embargo esto no duro mucho ya que Amrod enojado se impulso, sin embargo Sora logro bloquearlo sin dificultad mientras se impulsaba al suelo para dejar a Chrome en suelo firme, sin embargo de una vez que Chrome toco el suelo, Sora se volteo para bloquear uno de los ataques de Amrod. Pero la fuerza era tan poderosa que destruyo el piso debajo de Sora, ellos dos entonces comenzaron a caer hacia la lava sin embargo el Zorro los detuvo mientras creaba una esfera de energía oscura a su alrededor capturándolos a ambos

…..

Al Sora mirar a su alrededor solo pudo ver oscuridad a su alrededor cuando de repente apareció Amrod al frente de él. Sora entonces se puso en posición de pelea, entonces el Zorro apareció frente a Sora.

¿Por qué proteges a la llave demonio?" – pregunto el Zorro mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de Sora para analizarlo – "tu eres claramente un vampiro. ¿Acaso no quieres poder ilimitado?" – le pregunto a Sora, quien comenzó a pensarlo

"umm, realmente no" – dijo Sora enfureciendo al Zorro. Entonces Amrod alzo su mano y el Zorro fue y se fusiono con él, haciendo que Amrod comenzara a brillar. Cuando dejo de brillar Amrod ahora parecía un hombre zorro, con cola de Zorro y en vez de garras normales tenia garras de acero como cuchillas. Amrod entonces se impulso hacia Sora, quien se puso en posición de defensa pero antes de que Sora pudiese defenderse, Amrod desapareció y cuando reapareció, Sora tenia una herida en forma de 3 arañazos en su pecho, haciéndolo sangrar. Sora intento voltearse para atacar, pero antes de que lograra algo Amrod lo araño nuevamente haciendo que los arañazos quedaran en forma de cruz. No importaba donde Sora se movia Amrod lograba darle. Sora entonces blandió la espada para intentar darle, pero Amrod logro esquivarlo haciendo el limbo y arañando a Sora. Sora no sabia que hacer cuando de repente una voz conocida le hablo

"Sora deja de mirar" – dijo Kurokiba – "deja de intentar mirar sus movimientos y comienza a sentirlos"- Sora entonces cerro sus ojos y comenzó a oir los pasos de Amrod. Cuando Amrod estuvo a su alcance, Sora blandió su espada cortándolo en el pecho, al ver que lo logro esto lo emociono. Amrod se enojo y se impulso hacia Sora, Sora intento nuevamente lo mismo pero esta vez atravesó a Sora en el corazón

…..

Fuera de la esfera Garren, Nero y los demás habían logrado escapar y estaban peleando contra los guardias. Nero había logrado utilizar la lava para pelear y Garren utilizaba ataques de viento. Cuando el oyo un disparo y una balan de energia cruzo a su lado. Al el ver de donde venia se dio cuenta que era el joven y la mujer, ellos estaban lado a lado, cada uno con una pistola. Ellos entonces le dispararon pero las balas fueron interceptados por una flecha de energía. Al ellos ver de donde vino ellos vieron a Arietta quien había recuperado sus ballestas. Ella entonces les disparo a ambos pero ellos lo esquivaron sin problema

Nero, Mary y Miila estaban peleando sin embargo Chrome no dejaba de mirar la esfera. Cuando la esfera comenzó a brillar y de el salió Sora volando quien choco con una pared seguido por Amrod quien intento atraveasr a Sora con sus garras pero fue detenido por Sora con su espada

"Kurokizu" – dijo Sora mientras una ráfaga de energía negra salía de Kurokiba, mandando Amrod volando pero el aterrizo en el circulo del ritual. Sora se impulso hacia Amrod y blanfio su espada, pero fue detenido por Amrod con sus garras. Al ver esto Chrome intento ayudar, pero al entrar al circulo algo paso

El circulo comenzó a brillar y Chrome comenzó a gritar del dolor, mientras una esfera de energía la cubria, entonces una hoyo negro apareció encima de ellos absorvia a todas las personas. Sora reacciono clavando su espada en el suelo, Garren agarro a Arietta mientras clavaba su lanza en el suelo, Nero agarro a Mary y a Milla con sus cadenas mientras Yuri lo agarraba clavando sus garras en el suelo, y Amrod utilizaba sus garras, pero él también las usaba para acercarse a Chrome

"con todo ese poder yo fácilmente podriame convertirme en dios" – dijo Amrod cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Chrome cuando Sora le corto las manos a Amrod enojado, antes de volver a clavar su espada en el suelo mientras Amrod y el Zorro, con un rugido bestial cayeron dentro del hoyo negro., haciendo que este se cierre

….

Sora estaba encima del techo del hospital de Vento. Luego de que Amrod y el Zorro quedaron atrapados. Todos las personas del grupo Volpe Nera perdieron sus poderes e intentaron escapar, pero fueron detenidos por la milicia de Vento quienes habían llegado en ayuda a Garren y la princesa. Luego de la llegada de la milicia Chrome cayo desmayada, sorprendiendo a todos.

Luego de que paso todo eso ellos decidieron regresar a la capital de Vento, para que Chrome se mejorara, pero ya habían pasado 3 dias y todos estaban preocupados. Sora estaba en el techo, sus heridas se habían curado gracias a su rápida habilidad regenerativa, cuando de repente oyo el grito de Chrome. El fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Chrome, al llegar vio que Chrome estaba escondiéndose en una esquina, mientras Mary y Arietta la veía con miedo y confusión. Sora no entendía que pasaba, pero se acerco lenta y gentilmente hacia Chrome quien al verlo estaba aterrada, arodillandose y ofreciéndole la mano. Al ver esto Chrome lo miro confundida

"¿Quién eres?"


End file.
